Monsters of the Heart: A Pup's Long Recovery
by sherabo
Summary: 'Oh umm hahaha it's just oral surgery,' Joey thought as the pain intensified. 'My lower jaw is bruised and bleeding in the back! My neck is stiff and sore'.Joey didn't tell his boyfriend; furious Kaiba storms into Joey's hospital room. Joey/Kaiba
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the script . . . . Just the insane story. . . . . . . .

This is dictated to a special reviewer who rocks my world with the insanity of ideas that flow from her head. Hope you feel better . . . "SURPRISE "

**The Jell-O and Pudding Monster/Oral Surgery**

**Chapter 1: Giggly**

'_Oh umm hahaha it's just oral surgery! My lower jaw is bruised and bleeding in the back! And my neck is stiff and sore'_

"Ahhhhh . . . I feel like shit," Joey thought and the damn button wasn't working next to his bed. He wanted to scream but that was out of the question considering his mouth was two seconds away from being wired up. The doctor threaten him with the '_trap jaw' _if he didn't stop complaining about the food.

This was a hospital and '_JELL-O_ ' happens to be the main course. Joey looked at the plate on the small side cart and didn't know if he should cry or laugh. The menu called it rainbow delight.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh shit, it's moving," he focused his eyes on the red square to the right and the green triangle to the left. In the middle of the plate the cook arranged a ball of pudding, vanilla with green and red sprinkles. Everything jiggled all over the plate and he wanted to run from the monster, but his drugs finally started to kick in and he couldn't move.

"It's going to get me . . .!" Joey arched his back and started to clutch at the bed sheets, sweat ran down his face.

This is the state Kaiba found his precious mutt in as he entered the hospital room. His eyes scanned Joey's face and he wanted to immediately kiss him but seeing him in pain made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck.

"Hey mutt . . . . Wake up!" Kaiba soften his voice as if he were speaking to Mokuba.

Still in the grips of the JELL-O and PUDDING WORLD Joey reached out with his arms to the comforting voice. In his morphine induced state he wrapped his arms around Kaiba and the other pulled him closer in a warm embrace.

"Mmmm . . . it's ok . . . . " Kaiba whispered against his ear and shifts the boy to his shoulder. Next he fluffs up the pillow behind his back. Quickly Kaiba lay Joey down before he realize whose arms he fallen into.

'Hell those must be some powerful drugs, to cause that reaction,' Kaiba smirked enjoying the beauty of it all. He made a mental note to order some later.

Joey opened his eyes and flinched, "Kaiba, I'm still in pudding hell," he tried to press the button which still refused to work.

"Ah . . . I'm not going to bit you well not just yet, but you could've let me know about this shit. I am your boyfriend and # one fan," Kaiba soften his voice he really loved the boy but Joey didn't believe it.

"You in pain . . . . Or was it a wet dream; I promise you it will be heaven," Kaiba reached for Joey's hand under the sheet. He pulled away and almost touched the tray with the monsters on it. By now they had merged together and formed one big mess. His eyes said, 'ass hole,' but his actions cried fear as he looked at the giggly mess. Kaiba followed his glaze and pushed the try aside.

"NURSE!"

"Who's in charge of this place?" Kaiba barked he folded his hands across his chest.

"I am and if you don't quiet down I'll have security throw you out." The nurse known as THE BrowneyedShamer faced off with Kaiba, and although it hurt Joey laugh.

'_She had a death wish, love her style,_' the pain in his month traveled down to his neck and he fought back the tears of which Kaiba took note of while he watched his puppy out of the corner of his eye.

Kaiba smirked at the woman, "Little bitch, he thought I'll take her down."

"I am Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp and I demand . . . . . "he didn't finish his sentence.

"I don't care if you are GOD come down from heaven. This is my turf," she pointed a finger in his chest which really pissed off the CEO. Joey almost fell out of his bed. He felt a need to protect the crazy woman.

The doctor and a team of staffers arrived just before the shit hit the fan and Joey let out a sigh. Pus the IPOI, he'd been hiding under his cover fell to the floor. 'Shit on a brick,' he mouth.

The nurse dashed to the forbidden item and stanched it before Joey could blink back the tears in his eyes. The BrowneyShamer had the moves of Seto and that was deadly. She would laugh in the face of danger and just to stress her victory. She jammed the IPOI in her white coat jacked and dances around in a circle and wagged her finger at Joey.

Kaiba had enough it was time to take control, she made his puppy cry.

"My God, is that you Seto Kaiba," Doctor Mouton spoke. "Is this boy a friend of yours?"

"Yes, and I have a few changes to make. First I want him moved to my private suite. 2. If I see anything green, white, or red that giggles, wiggles, or slims around like a snake monster on his plate it will not be pretty. You see Kaiba had a phobia for JELL-O, a secret only Mokuba knew. It took all his strength not to faint . . .' **ewww,' **Kaiba's eyebrows knitted together in fear.

"Oh and last I want that woman to be his personal Nurse and money is not an option."

"Hey you don't tell The BrowneyShamer what to do," she responded with ease. "But he's kinda cute and I could use a raise. Hey I don't do any of that kinky stuff."

"Shit, you'd better see to him twenty-four hours and make sure no one makes him cry," Kaiba gave the awesome lady a rare smile and Joey sank under the covers. _'Two Kaiba's in his life, I'm doomed_.'

Later that night Yugi and the gang came to visit Joey and couldn't believe the suite they had stepped into. Joey was so involved in reading a manga and his favorite fan fiction that he didn't hear them. He loved cross-overs and this one involved the hot bodies of KKM, Saiyuki, Gravitation, and a host of others.

"What's up man, you looking good and who died and made you king of everything. On the right wall Joey had a state of the art entertainment center. He had at least four to five remote controls and stick shifts at his feet. Now he couldn't eat much but to the right of his bed in a corner Kaiba constructed a complete ice cream parlor and arcade game station.

Joey pointed to a door and inside he had access to a sauna and hot tub

"WOW, Yugi look at this," Ryou immediately stripped and jumped right in. Yugi decided to walk outside to investigate the balcony and found a small garden very relaxing with a mini water fall to glaze at. It was very peaceful. Mokuba and Kaiba appeared from a private entrance attached to a private elevator and greeted Yugi first. Ryou wanted to drown in the hot tub but Mokuba assure him he was safe.

"Hey Yugi you tried the ice cream it's the bomb and if you look close Kaiba has a favor called wizards delight. It's your favorite, strawberry and with chocolate swirls," Mokuba pulled on Yugi's coat, last one there has to be Kaiba's slave for a day."

Kaiba growled he wanted to spent a little alone time with his boyfriend. You know tickle his feet, rub his neck, but mostly stare into those hazel eyes and hold his hand.

Kaiba leaned close to Joey's ear, and whispered a few private words that made the blond blush. Reluctantly he gave Kaiba his hand and allows him to massage his wrist; the feeling went up his arm and wrapped around his shoulder, which was pain free. Maybe it wasn't so bad being Kaiba's boyfriend after all he made the JELL-O monsters disappear.

R/r

This is the medicine from Doctor Sherabo, hope you feel better there's more to come. So my dearest what will Joey's faith be when he comes home will Doctor Kaiba continue to nurse his puppy. You write the story. . . . . This is a fan's fan so send in your reviews and your ending, thanks so much…..all ideas welcome especially if you are recovering from a jell-o monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yugioh it's all yours I just borrowed a piece of your genius to fuel my insanity, thanks so much.

BrowneyedShamer this is for you from Doc, hope this brightens up your day. This is a special story for a friend who is recovering from surgery, so read and enjoy and most of all review. It's the best medicine of all. We all know and love her so have a latté and relax…..

**Chapter two: Lift me up, I'll falling**

Day two, well actually it had been almost a week since Joey's life was turned upside down. Within a month he had to have oral surgery and acquired a new boyfriend. HIs feelings were new and exciting but also confusing and conflicting. On top of all his problems his jaw hurt so freaking much all the time he couldn't think straight. Today the pain continues to massage his cheeks and it burned along the bottom of his face.

"Yeah, my face hurts, it's like someone is holding my mouth open and sticking giant tooth picks in my jaw." Joey fault back the tears. He couldn't take any more pain pills and beside he hadn't eaten, but his mouth hurt and he couldn't swallow.

"No, how about one of those bear traps and they left it open ... Ouch," Ryou added his comment. The gang were trading pain stories.

"That's really raw man," Yugi shuttered at the thought.

"Well he's always hanging around that Bakura so he's a little sick." Mokuba piped in.

"It feels like someone has a shovel and they are digging for gold in your mouth, constantly pounding . . ., "Mokuba added.

"Wow you've been there," Joey tried to smile as he wrote the message on a slip of paper, it hurt to talk.

"Anyways Kaiba said you'll be going home today and he's fixed up a bedroom for you."

"What is he insane, forget it Mokuba," Frustrated Joey jumped out of the bed and the pain made him dizzy but he didn't say anything. He was to freakin' mad.

"But Joey you need someone close, the stitches are still bleeding . . . and you're weak."

"I Know but I got my principles and they don't including living with Kaiba," Joey gathered his clothes into one heap and walked into the bathroom to dress.

"Nii-sama isn't going to like this," Mokuba flipped open his cell and tex his brother who happen to be on his way down. He'd stopped at the florist and picked up a few dozen roses well actually four since he knew that was Joey's favorite number. Kaiba had yellow sticky notes posted in the strangest places, so he'd remember every little detail about his mutt.

Kaiba stormed into the room and handed Mokuba the roses which covered his face. He looked around and since Joey was not visible he turned his glare to the gang. Ryou pointed to the bathroom.

"He's dressing," Ryou whispered.

"Joey get out here right now!" Kaiba's voice filled the room with thunder which was the wrong thing to do, because The BrowneyedShamer wasn't far away. Before Kaiba could call out the mutt's name again she appears with both hands on her hip eyes locked with Kaiba.

"I know you're not insane so what gives," she asked.

"This is none of your business, why don't you go and stick someone with a needle," Kaiba side stepped the arrogant nurse.

"Oh I've got the perfect candidate and he's looking right at me," The BrowneyedShamer raised a hypodermic needle at Kaiba's neck and he flinched.

"You wouldn't dare," Kaiba could feel her breath on his neck. Mokuba held his and Ryou turned to the bath room door. It sounded like a bomb exploited.

"Shit . . . . it's Joey," Kaiba pushed pass the needle wheeling crazy nurse and pushed open the door which proved a little difficult because Joey had fallen against it.

Kaiba looked like a knight kneeing next to his love and with care he lifted him up and carried him to the bed, but he refused to leave his side and watch The BrowneyedShamer examined Joey with expert care.

"He's just fainted, still a little weak," she tucked the covers around his neck and checked his temperature again. "Why were you dressing in the bathroom anyway and what's going on? I want answers."

Joey opened his eyes completely and waited for the fog to clear. "Get your mitts off me; I'm not your property."

"Damn it Joey, I'm not the monster here," Kaiba would never admit defeat, but he'd been gentle with the boy and had no intention of hurting him.

"You got mad and fainted, that's the short version." Yugi shouted out.

"Listen I don't have time for this, Joey you're coming home with me and that's the end. After you've healed then leave if my home is so distasteful I won't beg you to stay, do whatever the hell you want, it's over."

"Kaiba, you don't mean that," Mokuba whispered. "He's just a little stress and in pain."

"Chill, Mokuba it's my face that aches, my mind is just fine," Joey searched Kaiba's face for the truth, but he'd already turn toward the door to go.

"Listen you'll have me to protect yeah from the big bad monster," The BrowneyedShamer spoke. "Hey no more wondering around without aid, you could have broke your neck."

Kaiba stopped in his track, but he didn't turn around; it was difficult to stop the chill from running up his spine. He loved the blond-haired idiot with all his might.

"I just wanted to take a shower and get dressed," Joey pouted, he felt miserable and very small. A hug would have been nice from anybody and he realized for the first time he wanted Kaiba's approval.

"Look I'll have a limo waiting to take you anywhere you want, just don't be a fool. While you're at the house I'll stay in town at my penthouse. Mokuba and the general will be with you," Kaiba straighten the collar on his long white vest and gracefully left the room.

"Nii'-sama . . . . " Mokuba whispered to his brother's retreating back. "Nii-sama brought these flowers for you; I'll put them in water."

"Jerk," Joey buried his face under the covers.

"Ok, chop, chop, we've got lots of work to do," the General or The BrowneyedShamer barked out. "Yugi pack his bag and Ryou clean out the drawers."

"Ah . . . . don't worry about that stuff Kaiba has a special crew that will clean out the room," Mokuba volunteer. "Joey I'm so sorry, but will you please come?"

"Sure, beside I ain't got nothin' better going on," the blond whispered.

"See you guys down stairs, I need to talk to Joey for a moment. Joey my dear if you don't want to go you can stay at one of the group homes there's other boys your age and lots of activities." The BrowneyedShamer fidgeted with his shirt.

"No I'll be fine, it's just so strange."

"Hey I got a little friend for you." BrowneyedShamer pulled out the weirdest stuffed animal he'd ever seen. She called it a snuggle-monster. Immediately Joey hugged the little monster and closed his eyes, images of Kaiba flashed through his mind.

"You can rest a bit after we get to the mansion and tonight we will celebrate with mashed potatoes and creamy applesauce." The nurse couldn't help it she smiled at the blond and *ran around in a circle happily*

"Going to a mansion! Going to a mansion! Hehehehehehe. . . . " she always made him feel good.

"Thanks, I'd be so alone without you," Joey laughed but a fit started and he started to cough up blood," his nurse and friend patted his back and held the metal pan near his chin.

"Ahhhhhhhhh . . . . This is disgusting; I can't believe this is inside my body. . . . gross man. . . ."

"Oh I forgot to tell you kid, tomorrow you'll be on your own for the evening I've got this special client coming in. He's an old friend of the family, can't stand his ass, but I'm his nurse. So I've got to check up on him for my dad's sake. I promise it won't take long and it will be the last time he interferes in my life." The nurse smirked and had no fear for what she had planned.

"Yeah, this is a breeze, but the storm is ahead," Joey's mind drifted off the pills made him loopy and he escaped to dream world which included Kaiba, his secret.

Once they arrived at the mansion Kaiba waited at the door and without asking took the sleeping mutt to his room, well actually it was across from Kaiba's the best room next to his own. He had to see Joey one more time before he left. No one said a word not even the nurse. She only smiled and left the CEO alone.

Just like a puppy he snuggled deeply into Seto's hard chest and smiled at the pleasant scent that radiated from his freshly showered body. He replaced his warmth with the snuggle-monster and left Joey alone in the huge bed.

Kaiba assembled everyone in the game room and spoke, "No wild parties while I'm away and I expect Joey to have ever thing he needs and that mean rest. If he falls or gets hurt in any way I'll never forgive you and if he hears about this conversation you're all dead!"

On those words Kaiba left. Tomorrow would be the start of hell on earth; somehow he had to find a way to make it right.

OOOOOOOOO

Joey: I love my nurse, she the best, can I keep her

Kaiba: She's not a doll . . . . .

Sherabo: Kaiba being an ass, I think we should let BrowneyedShamer have here chapter . . . .

Joey: I know you love her, but you can't go around killing people, he's not in the story.

Joey: I now, but she's so cute and I want to make her feel happy too.

Sherabo: She's a nurse not an assassin

Joey: wanta bet

Hey guys gotta go!

Please r/r we love you and get will soon

Oh if you don't like Jello review and let me know, if you do like it then give me a good reason to change Seto's and Joey's mind love you


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the script . . . . Just the insane story. . . . . . . .

This is dictated to a special reviewer who rocks my world with the insanity of ideas that flow from her head. Hope you feel better . . . "SURPRISE"

**The Jell-O and Pudding Monster/Oral Surgery**

**Chapter three: **Death Wish, haha

If you ever been on pain pills it's safe to say day becomes night and night is just a dream state you fall in and out of, or at least that was Joey's explanation of why he was dreaming of Kaiba. He could feel the sun on his face, but in the back of his mind he saw a sky filled with sparkling stars. The stars on closer inspection weren't really in the sky, but in a pair of deep blue orbs that boar into his own, hazel jewels; that's what Kaiba called his eyes. Joey couldn't pull away from the rapture he felt while looking at the sexy CEO. Kaiba held him tightly and whispered over and over how much he loved him. Moaning he willed his eyes to stay shut with the hope his med's would lead to a happy ending. But Joey didn't have that kind of luck. The stars begin to fade and the sun burned his cheeks.

He opened his mouth involuntary and the pain doubled the boy over into a knot tighter that a coil on an old mattress.

He reached out for the button next to his bed and the nightmare or day mare took flight. Tears threaten to fall as he tried to figure out whose dream he'd suddenly fallen into, because this was more like the Kaiba he knew. However Kaiba wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and began the slowly process of kneading all the pain out of his body. Up to this point their kissing had only made it to first base, but in his drug induced state of mind Kaiba eased into a home run with no problem. His tongue tickled the insides of Joey's throat and the boy wanted so much more. He jumped up with a start, sweat dripping and an amused nurse staring at him.

"So was it a wet dream or a WET Dream," Browneyeshamer giggled in a girly way. She stood over Joey's bed holding a small paper cup in one hand filled with his antibiotics and in the other a small glass with a straw. The glass had a picture of the blue-eyes white dragon on it and the straw flaunted the red-eyes dragon wining its body around the length and ending at the top.

Too embarrassed to speak he took the cup and sipped from the straw, wondering just what she meant by that statement, but to afraid to ask.

"I'm waiting," playfully she pulled at his cover ready to expose his dirty little secret.

"Hey. . . . Aren't you my nurse . . . .? This is so wrong," He pleaded. "Sadist"

"I'm just going to have a look at your mouth, you were moaning and we can't have you busting any stitches, Kaiba would have a fit." She leaned over,"OPEN WIDE, well just open a little bit."

"It hurts . . . ." Joey refused he'd had enough pain to last a long time.

"Let's make a deal," She narrowed her eyes.

'Scary,' the boy thought.

"No fan fiction, no talking, and whatever you've got planned until I get back and I'll wait until tonight, to examine you. Promise to stay in this room and let your mouth heal. The maid will bring your breakfast and there's a valet to help you wash. Yugi will visit at lunch," suddenly the nurse was back and his friend had disappeared.

"Evil witch," he whispered.

"I heard that," she pretended to be hurt.

"I didn't mean it, it's just I'm so bored and lonely," Joey's long lashes fluttered and his eyes misted just a touch.

"Honey, I'll admit you are a sweet thing, but your sex is on the wrong side of the fence for me. Save it for that man that can't keep his hands off you."

"It's just a game," Joey frowned, but his body temperature rose.

"Yeah, you keep on saying that, and you just might fool him but what about your heart." Taking more time than needed she dressed in a warm white sweater that matched the traditional uniform worn by nurses and wrapped a silk scarf around her neck. "Well I'm leaving, hey you promise . . . Boy!"

"Ok, but I want snuggle –monster," he answered avoiding the question. For a moment he thought of that story about the author and his nurse and chills ran up his spine.

She walked over to a love seat and produced a teddy bear and Joey's eyes doubled in size. Quickly he scans the room for his _fluff ball_.

"Promise," the stern nurse repeated. Damn he saw a bat and flinched just like the movie.

Joey bobbed his head up and down . . . . .down and up in rapid motion, she laughed, and produced from under the covers that had fallen to the floor a strange creature.

Joey had already named the furry guy **Rainbow**, which was actually a giant caterpillar that wrapped around his body.

"Witch," those were the last words he spoke. Joey could hear her laughter from down the hall. He wondered just what was so important that she would leave him for a day. There was sadness in her eyes he didn't like. It made it difficult to break his promise but boys will be boys and his manga called. So without a second thought he searched for his manga and IPod but realize he wasn't in the hospital room.

"Crap," Joey closed his eyes and allows sleep to take him under. "Hell I think she drugged me, "Witch,"

His mind knew night had left and day was day . . . . Whatever this sucks... well he was tired and his face did ache and sleep kept him out of trouble . . . . Sleep, kissing, and kissing that's all he remember…..

**Later . . . **

"Hey, got a light," she asked the man behind the bar. Millie the name she used when not at work held out a broken cigarette and the bartender touch his own cig to hers. It was an easy relationship that had grown over the years.

"Hit me with another," She took the empty glass and pushed it towards a tall bottle of premium scotch.

"Look babes, whatever you trying to forget it ain't going to happen," the bartender spoke. Yuki knew, he'd lost his lover two years ago and hadn't written a book in about the same time. Now he tended bar in this shitty dive.

"My money ain't good enough anymore," she growled. Yuki a long time friend ignored the comment and filled her glass with scotch, ice, and a twist. He knew her taste well.

"I got something that will make all your troubles disappear. They call me the bullet," a pot-bellied man with piss on his breathe slithered up against the woman, she could feel his tiny –tiny bullet on her leg. Yuki giggle, "man you pissing on the wrong tree."

Millie pulled out her own bullet but it had a trigger, so it was a draw and the other walked away.

"Bitch,"

"Yeah, yeah," she hissed at his retreating back.

"Hey, you want to sleep it off," Yuki offered. He tossed her a key, just like in the old days.

"Just an hour, I got a private job . . . sweet kid . . . . Left the hospital . . ." Their eyes met in private understanding.

"What about your old man and that friend," Yuki asked.

"Dead, in hell . . . another story," Millie left the bar and walked through a side door. She smiled for the second time in days. The bed was narrow and lumpy but felt fine after a long day. The alcohol started to wear off and reality came rushing in and the clock rewind to late morning in a hospital on the south side of town.

It was a forgotten place, the last stop for the wretched folks that happen to get sick. '_Hells gate'_ that's what they called it and that's where she worked part time. Actually it's where he was, a one eyed devil.

**Flash back . . . **

"Where in the hell have you been," He screamed. "I need my ass wiped, this bed got bugs."

Millie looked at the white-hair freak and proceeded to turn him over. She hated him with all her heart but endured his insults because it was her father's dying wish to take care of his old friend.

You see they had been archeologist and worked on digs together but something had gone wrong and Max lost an eye; her father blamed his self for the accident. He spent the best years of his life looking for answers and finally in Egypt among some ancient ruins Max discovered a golden eye. He changed his name to Pegasus and ruled his own empire which he lost to greed. Eventually sickness inflected his soul, but the bastard in his heart continued to grow. He became a monster, but today it would all end. She knew of an organization that desperately wanted something he had, his eye . . . . She smiled.

"Come here girl, did I ever tell you that Charles had a son, you're really a piece of shit he found on a dig . . . . hahahaha."

"Liar, "

"Really, the dead can't speak," he smiled and those once prefect teeth had turned yellow.

"I need to take some blood," she smirked.

"You better watch it girl. I'm the only one who knows where he's buried,"

The mystery surrounding her father's death is the only thing that kept him alive. But Millie had found the rare hunters and they promise her the truth in exchange for his eye, she smiled.

"I'm hungry," he growled.

Millie moved the metal stand near his bed and opened the plastic covered dish laden with food. It smells like him old.

"We were on the streets of Cairo and about to take a piss behind an old building. He heard something crying, a rat. But it was you. . . .Hahahah."

"Shut up. . . "

"Ahhh . . . . . you call this food," he turned the dish over and it spilled all over her dress. Next he threw the cup in her face."

Millie just smiled and proceeded to wipe the gruel off. Joy gripped her heart with every stroke. Soon this nightmare would be over. The eye had started to corrode but every time he'd tried to remove it his heart stopped; the eye wanted to live.

"What in the hell is so funny, I bet your mother was a street whore . . . . Whore . . . . . whore . . . . "

Millie walked outside the room and two men walked in, they exchanged nods it was over. He'd be air lifted to some isolated island and used for experimentation. Millie walked calmly to the nurses' station and signed release papers to take him to a special institution; he'd contacted a contagious decease and needed to be isolated. Circulation had already begun within the science community, that he'd died in some freak car accident.

Malik his doctor also signed the papers and another man in black gave him a large envelope which contained money; he smiled and left Millie alone, she did it for free. The only thing she wanted was the insurance it was over. She wanted to see his eye in a damn jar and his name on a tomb stone it didn't matter what came first.

**Forward…**

Millie handed Yuki the key and thanked her old friend for the nap. The ride to Kaiba's mansion calmed her spirit; it would be nice to spend the evening taking care of Joey. Before she turned into the long wining road that led up to her future she pulled over and looked at the contents of a thick brown package. It was all there, pictures, letters, documents, and personal papers that belong to her father. So many memories Pegasus has stolen but it was over. Millie walked into the house and Mokuba greeted her at the door.

"BrowneyShamer-sama, thank the gods you're back," he'd gone pale.

"Calm down" she spoke sternly.

"It's Joey," Mokuba answered.

"He's being a wimp," Yugi finished.

"Yeah . . . won't eat, won't talk, man he's lost it . . . it's the med's," Ryou had the answers.

The nurse laughed and walked up the stairs, she knew this type of sickness. Was it really unusual for a puppy to miss his master and was the master missing his mutt.

"Ok . . . . . let's talk about it . . . . I've got creamy potatoes with lots of butter sauce."

Joey rolled over his eyes were blood shot and _**Rainbow**_ was soaked with tears.

She smiled for both their tortured hearts.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaiba: So you finally did it . . . . .

Sherabo: *innocent look* did what?

Kaiba: You know. . . . Get me one of those snuggles things and I won't tell.

Sherabo: Is this black-mail

Kaiba: Yes *evil grin*

A/N: This chapter is a bit odd but to a special person it's a wish come true… this chapter will go down in history with lots of love.

R/r to all those that review your snuggle –monster is on the way. If you have one what's his name…. I really want to know.

Thanks so much for supporting this insane adventure can you believe I'm writing this story straight through but you gotta give me gassssssssssssssssssss review …

'


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but the title and insane ideas that role around in my head.

_A/N: 1. Ok guys here's the scoop; if you've been following this story you should see I pick out little things you say and they appear in the next chapter because that's what good medicine is…. A little bit of this and that . . . . . So keep the ideas flowing and lets have fun._

_2. I like the title but BrowneyedShamer I want a new one with the same words . . . . Reviewers you know best send in your ideas and I'll look it over. . . . _

_3. Plus looking for a place for Seto to pop the question . . . . May not be what you think, but I need a place; it can be as small as a closet or as big as a concert hall. You pick it and my muse will decide. Haha haha . . . . . _

_4. And last any special quotes that BrowneyedShamer might say to help Joey….. hahaha after all she's special to him and he listens….._

**Chapter4: Pup and Master**

"Not hungry," Joey whispered his voice deep, with a sexy undertone. He laughed inwardly at the sound of it and wondered if Kaiba would find it attractive.

"Joey, a friend once told me I won't find the answers to my problems by doing nothing. If you want something then go and get it. Hell what could you loss."

"Myself and my freedom," the boy mumbled while wiping his eyes.

"Ok, let me get this straight. One of the riches boys in the world ask you to be his boyfriend, he takes you into his home, gives you everything you want…. By the way sorry for taking your play toys this morning and you call it prison. Freedom . . . . There's not a lock on your door. It's on your heart," BrowneyedShamer placed her hand over his chest; it beat wildly.

Joey looked at his new friend and he wanted to believe with all his heart but it just didn't seem possible. All my life shit hits the fan and it just keeps piling up. Soon the rain will start and the holes in the roof will become little water falls. "_Gotta go and dig out the old buckets down in the basement,' he thought._

"_Oh and let's not forget the money dad owed to the loan_ _sharks._ '_Shit on a muffin,'" _that's what his mom used to stay and he'd laugh_. _Mom always smiled and her eyes twinkled just like Kaiba's.

"What you say?" she asked. The nurse eases next to Joey on the bed. She started to rub his left palm. Call it reflexology, one eye closed and he sighs.

"Shit on a muffin," Joey laughed. "When things got tuff, Mom always said even shit on a muffin looks good right about now." Dad use to work at one of those soup kitchens and he'd bring this stew home three times a week. Mom tried to fix it up with whatever we had and she called it 'shit on a muffin.' Sorta like that JELLO; a lot of colors mixed together errrrr."

"Well it all depends on whose table you sittin' at. In my house JELL-O was mmmm good." She smiles and continues the treatment on his right palm.

"No shit . . . . " Joey gave the stern nurse a half smile.

"No shit . . . . "

"You don't talk like a nurse . . . . You know."

"Well shit on a brick . . . . That's the way we said it back home."

"So tell us about the JELL-O," Joey asked.

"I love JELL-O. It's funny the way it giggles and when I was a kid mom always made me green JELL-O in the shape of a bear. She said that the bear would make all the silly sickness go away with his juggle powers. I always laughed my head off and felt sooooooooo much better! Oh and I loved the vanilla sauce mum made with it. She made it like pudding just with double the milk and it was great!*

"Ah . . . . Still hate it," Joey mumbled. They both laughed. Tomorrow his stitches would most likely be bruised but it felt good to laugh from his heart again.

"How about a little party, your guys are really getting depressed outside." BrowneyedShamer used the intercom system to summon the gang who were hanging outside anyway. Ryou tumbled over Mokuba and Mokuba fell on top of Yugi and Yami walked over the mess of bodies. It was hilarious.

"Man that hurt," Yugi called out, being at the bottom had its disadvantage sometimes.

"Well it was your idea to listen outside the door," Yami looked back and walked the short distance to his haiku. Gently he lifted his lover up and gave him a kiss. Joey blushed as he remembered the last time Kaiba kissed his lips. They were swollen and sensitive for hours. Kaiba called it training and that's what pissed the blond off.

"Call him,' BrowneyedShamer whispered in his ear. "He's properly thinking about you."

Joey jumped and chewed on his lip and once again Kaiba bussed around in his head. _"That's my job, puppy." _

"I'm afraid; he's such a jerk and unforgiving," Joey continued to chew.

"You're talking about Nii-sama and that's not true. He'll give you anything Joey," Mokuba winked at the bewilderment he saw on Joey's face.

"It's all good, but his hands are everywhere and I'm just not ready for that," he tried to explain the young Kaiba.

"Well here's the phone and while you're deciding the faith of the world I'll go and get some sweets and JELL-O for the prince," everybody rolled over and started to laugh.

Lost in their world nobody heard the noise outside or the look of horror on the nurse's face when she dropped the dish containing Joey's food. She stood frozen in time eyes transfixed on the mashed potatoes and gravy sliding on the floor. Rivers rolled down the front of her dress and she couldn't take her eyes off the plate.

"Brownie . . . . . Brownie what's wrong," Joey jumped out of the bed and grabbed both of her arms. He started to shake the tiny women's body.

"Please wake up!" Slowly BrowneyedShamer raised her head and focused on the face in her line of vision, but the image was one of horror.

Instead of Joey's beautiful hazel orbs she saw a blank socket which was covered with white hair where there should have been an eye, or perhaps something else.

"Wake up!" Joey screamed which caused his face to hurt and he started to sway Out of the blue a hero climbed in from the patio window just in time to catch the thin boy in his strong arms.

"Kaiba," Joey closed his eyes, he felt safe.

"Nii-sama"

"Seto Kaiba, interesting," Yami smirked.

"Not another word," Kaiba barked, as he lifted his boyfriend up and carried him to the bed.

"Pup you OK . . ." Kaiba traced the extended veins around the boy's neck and jaw. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine," he placed his hand on top of Kaiba's grateful for the touch. "What about my nurse?" Joey tried to move but Kaiba pushed him back.

"Oh it's nothing Joey, just a little waking dream, fainting without fainting, tired. When you get to be my age things happen," she winked and took the glass of water Ryou offered.

Joey didn't believe a word of it, but that was another conversation for another day. First things first . . . . . "Kaiba what in the hell are you doing in my bed room!"

"Watching you, what else!"

You could hear the little giggles around the room, just like 'shit on a muffin,' life happens…..

Oooooooooooo

Wow . . . . .

Give the boys a break, its love; please don't forget to answer the questions! Hey how are we doing so far, Miss B….

Sign Doc Sherabo…. Thanks so much…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but the title and insane ideas that role around in my head.

**Chapter 5**: Master and dragon

Yugi knew laughing at Kaiba could earn him a one way ticket to the virtual realm, but it was so comical to see the CEO unnerved and Joey bossing him around. Ryou poked Yugi in the side and they both moved closer to Yami for protection, Kaiba had turned around towering over the guys unsure as to what his next move would be.

"I don't recall giving anybody the ok to laugh," Kaiba barked.

"Ah . . . . Kaiba what did you expect. It's not every day we see '_superman_.'

"Oh . . . . Good one Yami," Yugi taunted the big guy while ducking behind Yami's back.

"Mokuba isn't this room on the third floor?" Yami inquired. All eyes focused on Kaiba who grumbled and moved to the edge of Joey's bed.

"Kaiba, what's your problem, and what are you watching me for," Joey spoke even though it hurt from all the laughing and talking he'd been doing throughout the day. It pissed him off that Kaiba could've been hurt.

"Jerk-face," Joey's shivered unwilling to acknowledge his true feelings.

"It's my job to protect you," Kaiba answered, his adrenaline moved up a few notches; anyone could hear the hitch in his breathing. "Shut up before you bust your stitches."

"I'm not finished . . . . And anyway you said it's over so you can go and harass someone else, I never wanted to be with you anyway," Joey turned away; he agonized over the ugly words that sprouted from his lips. Every nerve ending along his spine burned with the warmth of Kaiba's lingering touch. The giggles were over and each person waited for the axe to fall.

"Joey is that any way to treat your friends . . . . We still have a little celebrating to do. Kaiba . . . Joey's stitches have started to dissolve and he's healing just fine," the nurse added.

It was all Kaiba could think of as he reached out to touch Joey's back, but his hand froze in mid air. His puppy hated him and didn't want to be his anymore. Kaiba stood and walked with measured steps to the door. He could open it or swallow his pride and demand Joey's affection, but that's what landed him in trouble in the first place, his mouth, but sensibility had no place in loves corner.

"What do you want?" You could hear a pin drop as he barked out his words. Yami took Yugi's hand and quietly walked pass the frustrated CEO out of the room.

Mokuba had tears in his eyes and pulled on his brother heavy vest. Ryou pulled on Mokuba's T-shirt and whispered, "We better go."

"Fine!"

"Joey do you really want to let him walk out?" BrowneyedShamer whispered in his ear. Calmly she left the room, "I promise the answer is right here in your heart."

Kaiba walked over to the _superman_ window, Hell would freeze over before he walked pass the gang of geeks. But this time he pushed a button on the wall and a bookshelf disappeared revealing a doorway.

"I'm not done talking ice-man," Joey barked, mimicking Kaiba voice. "I don't feel so good."

Kaiba reversed his steps but stopped just beyond the foot of the bed. He picked up a glass of water and offered it to the blond, hesitant to speak. His eyes scan Joey's face in record time looking for signs of stress.

Joey met his glaze with his own and watched as little beads of sweat formed on Kaiba's forehead; one dropped on his neck. He wanted to lick it off. "Oh gods," he thought. Next Joey padded the space next to him and Kaiba settle down.

Kaiba gathered his puppy's precious face in his hands and massaged the boy's cheeks with the balls of his thumbs. It was a calming sensation which caused Joey to emit a purr between his lips. Kaiba leaned closer to the erotic music a sound he'd never heard but one he would enjoy. This was the first pleasure zone he'd file away for future reference; Joey's cheeks, or maybe it was the oral surgery. It didn't matter either way he was in.

"Mmmm . . . . . Kaiba I don't want to fight anymore," Joey started to open his eyes but Kaiba reached down and kissed the closed eyelids. He lingered on his brow and planted little nips along his eye brows. Every place he touches burned a memory into Joey's mind and heart.

"It this training," Joey inquired.

"You talk a lot; I'm busy reaffirming that you're mine."

"Kaiba, I won't listen to you and I'm going piss you off a lot," Joey whispered the words into Kaiba mouth.

"It's Seto, after all you're mine."

Kaiba's lust filled eyes reinforced his words as he pushed aside the collar of Joey's shirt. Joey could feel his skin being drawn between Kaiba's lips as he prepared to mark him; this was going to hurt so Joey reached up and snatched Kaiba's hair in one hand and his shoulder with the other. Blood rushed upward and a wave of disorientation assaulted his brain and his body arched on its own.

Two minutes passed before Kaiba let him go but only for a second wind; he intensified the suck as his lips moved over Joey's skin in perfect rhythm as he spread his signature upward along Joey's neck.

"That hurt, Dragon," Joey mumbled, but Kaiba continued to admire his work of art, it was a bond of love.

"So I'm your Dragon," Kaiba questioned.

"You'll do, but snuggle- Monster is my first, his name is Rainbow," it was so easy to tease Kaiba.

"Your first and what kind of name is Rainbow, I'll kick his ass, Kaiba bristled up like a cat.

"Man are you for real, it's my stuffed pet, idiot," Joey shook his golden locks from side to side.

"But just so you know I'm a virgin and I plan to stay that way until marriage," Joey moved into Kaiba's embrace.

Kaiba smirked, "Not a problem!"

"I gotta live a little, go to college, and travel before I settle down," Joey continue to rant.

"That's a problem!" Kaiba whispered but silence Joey with another cheek rub.

"Promise no more secrets, like not telling your boyfriend about oral surgery." Kaiba teased.

Joey pulled upward and locked eyes with the other. His face contorted into a weird smile. Kaiba called it his thinking face.

"Ok, spill it, I know that look," Kaiba egged him on.

"Well it's not about me, but a friend and I'm worried," Joey whispered.

"Not one of those idiots you hang out with, I don't want to know about. . . . . " he didn't finish because Joey pulled away.

"See this is why we won't work. It's your way or the highway," Joey wined.

"Damn it Joey what do you want," Kaiba's frustration peaked. He'd have to get his puppy under control.

"Nothing, this just isn't worth the time," Joey felt if Seto didn't know why bother; he struggle to remove himself out of Seto's arms, by twisting around. He'd turned his back towards the other not realizing he'd set himself up for '_training.'_

"I'm not letting you go, no matter how much you pout," Kaiba whispered while he covered Joey's upper back with little nips. A minute passed before Joey calmed down. Kaiba was better than pain pills which he took only at night.

"That tickles . . . ." Joey moaned he couldn't laugh. Kaiba continued to play.

"Joey two minutes; I'll tape your precious lips together if I have to and tie you down." Kaiba turned his puppy over and kissed his forehead, his concern was real.

"Listen to me," Joey smiled. "I think BrowneyedShamer is in trouble and I want to help."

"Joey I had her investigated and everything is perfect. I don't make mistakes. So don't fill your head with nonsense."

"Dragon it's a feeling and I'm not wrong, will you help her," Joey whispered.

"What's my reward," Kaiba's lecherous smirk chilled Joey's bones.

So in return he boldly pulled Kaiba's ear to his lips and cooed softly of nights to come.

Blood rushed to Kaiba's non-thinking head, "BrowneyedShamer get your ass in here!"

Joey chuckled it would be so easy to control his dragon, the roles of pup and master had been reversed and he was loving his new power…..maybe being Kaiba's pup wasn't so bad after all.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

_*__ "I love JELL-O. It's funny the way it giggles and when I was a kid mom always made me green JELL-O in the shape of a bear. . . . . In chapter four this was a quote by Lily272 I forgot to give the credit. . . . so sorry.. . . bows head. . . ._

Thanks and review…

Doc Sherabo


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but the title and the insane ideas that role around in my head.

_**Famous Quotes**_: _I really want some popcorn! ;( can't for another TWO weeks *sigh* popcOrn= food for the gods!_

**Recap:** So in return he boldly pulled Kaiba's ear to his lips and cooed softly of nights to come.

Blood rushed to Kaiba's non-thinking head, "BrowneyedShamer get your ass in here!"

**Chapter 6**: Popcorn

Slowly Joey and Kaiba watched as the massive door to his bedroom opens, but instead of the nurse dressed in jeans and a sloppy sweat shirt Ryou popped his head in just above the doorknob.

"Joey she's gone for the night." Ryou whispered and jumped backwards at the glare in Kaiba's eyes. Yep his life was about to end and he was only the messenger.

"Gone, I pay for twenty-four hour care and she has the nerve to leave you alone," Kaiba's words vibrated around the room. "Don't you dare leave pretty boy, explain or die."

"Dragon!" Joey tugged on Kaiba's vest. "Hey didn't you want some _me time_," Joey's parted his lips asking for another cheek rub or gentle kiss. His '_come here big boy look' set _Kaiba on fire_. _

Joey smirked as he watched the waves of desire swim in the other's eyes. It was so easy to imagine Kaiba's hands all over his body; especially on his neck and aching shoulders.

Yugi pushed Ryou inside the room and offered an explanation as to the nurses' disappearance. "Actually BrowneyedShamer left this note for you man and a plate filled with goodies for us."

"_Hey love, sometimes the best medicine is a bit of sugar and spice; seems like you're going to get an overdose of love tonight. Tell blue-eyes to keep his hands on top of the covers and his pants button up tight, I'm watching. Don't stay up late and be kind to each other. Kaiba when you finish reading this make sure Joey takes his medicine at 10pm with a spoon filled with honey and applesauce. I'm counting on you, but if you can't handle him call me and I'll be right over. . . . . . Joey has my cell." _

"_Joey I've had cook prepare enough food for a late night cookout, so treat your family with love, breakfast at nine o'clock. _

_PS: Are you still there? Good night Kaiba and don't touch anything below the waist . . . GOT IT. . . ."_

Joey laughed and attempted to fold the letter in half, just like the human fly snatching a bug with his tongue, Kaiba grabbed it out of his hands.

"Hey that's mine, jerk," Joey screamed out loud, big mistake. Within seconds Kaiba had read and memorized every line. "Oh I'm deducting one night's shift," Kaiba calculated the money in his pocket and directed the anger at the gang standing at the door.

"Get out; he's not having a slumber party, go put on your gowns and sleep in the basement. . . . The lower basement . . . on second thought Mokuba! Have Roland get out those old dusty tents and sleep outside . . . . Hahaha!"

"Nii-sama it's raining," Mokuba counted the attack.

"And it's snowing in Alaska, did I ask for a weather report?"

"Come on guys my room is dry and I've got my own game room," Mokuba reached out and grab Ryou; his secret crush.

"Kaiba you really can be an ass when the mood is right." Joey shifted his position on the bed; his legs had gone to sleep.

"I know what I want and unlike others I'm not afraid to take it."

"Yeah well even you can't always be on top," Joey regretted the words a second after he spoke.

"Or you suggesting I become the bottom?" he smirked and zeroed in on Joey's uncomfortable state. The blush continued to rise in his cheeks and that wasn't from the surgery. "Because I'm in_ regardless where I am." Now Kaiba chuckled. _

"Ah . . . don't you have sometime better to do. . . . Like write a long report." Irritated Joey wiggled deeper under the cover.

"Done_!"Kaiba winked_

"Analyze some statistics?"Joey blinked

"Done!"

"Make some money?"

"Don't need anymore?" Kaiba glared.

"Everybody wants something?"

"Hey it's true I want you, baby but I'm not going to hurt you, so chill. Is that the right word?"

"Yeah, it's not so bad, but you don't have to talk hip."

"Joey and you don't have to hide, we can take it slow."

"It's not that, my leg really hurts."

"Let me see," Kaiba pulled the blanket back and proceeded to place his hands around Joey's waist. With ease he slipped his fingers just inside the elastic casing.

"Aah . . . . What are you doing?" Of course his reaction only forced Kaiba's hands deeper inside.

"Idiot, I have to take your pants off to see your legs?"

"I don't think so," Joey pulled upward on the silk bottoms and Kaiba pulled downward, each determined to get the job down or up..

Seto Kaiba let go of my pants! Errrrr. Err. . . I swear I'll remain a virgin until my fiftyish birthday."

Once again with the speed of superman Seto the dragon hands were safety buried in his pants pockets and he'd inched back just a few centimeters for the blond.

'Wow, how in Ra's name did he move so fast,' Joey thought as he tested his new powers.

"Genius, I was only going to massage your legs."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . . . Well you could've said something, control freak." Without another word spoken Joey decided to trust and he lowered his pants down and left them at his knees. Kaiba finished and toss the silk to the floor.

"Be right back, turn over for me," Kaiba whispered in his ear.

Trusting his moves and words Joey obeyed. "Ok,"

Kaiba returned and Joey felt the weight shift on the bed. Kaiba straddled his legs and before Joey could protest started a firm circular motion around his right leg with hands warmed with hot oil.

"Feel better," Kaiba taunted the boy sweet words and hot air over his ears.

"Ah ha . . ."

"Relax" those were the last words Joey heard before he drifted off to sleep but not so for the CEO. Somewhere between the hours of midnight and daybreak Joey started talking in his sleep.

Kaiba unable to sleep kept a close eye on his boyfriend; he couldn't control that gene that caused him to care and love with passion. So he watched and as Joey started to stir he moved to his bed side and listened. Instead of sweet words of lust and moans of sex Joey uttered one word over and over,

"Popcorn . . . popcorn . . . "

"Idiot," but he smiled only his puppy would dream about popcorn instead of sex with him. It was sort of sexy in a puppy way, so Kaiba started to play.

"Me want popcorn. . . . Now," Joey tossed, his lips parted so sweetly and Kaiba's evil grin surfaced.

"I do really want some popcorn, wahhhh, with lots of butter and cheese and garlic."

"I got popcorn," Kaiba blew the words right into Joey's ear.

"I'm not supposed to have any for like 3 weeks... I lOve popcorn it's the food of the gods!"

"But I'm your personal Dragon with popcorn."

"Dragon and popcorn, and rainbow," Joey figures he was in heaven and he only need one more thing for total bliss.

"More popcorn . . . . . "he purred.

"Lots and Lots but I want a prize too . . . . " Kaiba growled, he was ready for the kill.

"Prize!"

"Yes," Kaiba moved in closer but this time he pulled Joey into his arms. "I want you,"

"Ok . . . . . . Popcorn . . . . Popcorn." Joey smiled and went back to sleep.

A few hours later he woke up to a delicious smell that rendered him speechless. Standing at the foot of his bed dress in a long silk bath room, clearly smirking was Kaiba. In his hands he hell the biggest bowl imaginable brimming over with POPCORN! Joey could see the steam rise from the bowl.

He wanted to cry from happiness, but when he smiles his jaw made him remember. "Shit on a muffin, what am I going to do now?"

**Meanwhile . . . . **On the other side of town a sleepy eye nurse rose from what appeared to be a futon of sorts. A bit lumpy but worked well when you had no other place to go. Yuki her long time friend quietly brought in a cup of strong coffee and set it down on a night stand near the bed.

"Mmmm . . . ." greedily Millie downed the cup. "Just like the old days."

"So what's up and how long will you be gone this time?" he asked, knowing the answer wouldn't be enough. He loved her in his own special way.

"I'm not coming back . . . my job is done. It's over Yuki, all my tears are dry."

"What about the boy? Didn't you say he was loaded?" Yuki pulled out a cig.

"Never needed the money, he's innocent . . . just want to keep it that way. Give him this letter in about a week; you can drop it off at Kaiba Corp. I've explained everything that's important." Millie stretched her legs and wiggled into the tight skinny leg jeans and added a brown wig for affect. She even darkens her skin tone and added a fake mole on her left cheek.

"Millie you ain't gotta go!"

"California looks like a good place to start over," She turned around and admired the lines. "Guess losing a few pounds never hurt,"

"Damn it girl, listen to me." Yuki screamed. "I love you!"

"I know. . . "Millie picked up her bag which contains all she had left of her father and walked out of the back door. The wind wrapped around her face freezing her cheeks and she thought about Joey. She took two steps out onto the pavement and realizes how alone she was and thought about the laughter that surrounded Joey. She held up her hand and hitched a ride and strangely she thought about Kaiba and trust.

Maybe . . . .

Just Maybe . . . .

Oooooooooooo

POPCORN, JELLY, PUDDING, back at you, so tell me what my dear…is next.

Just in the insanity and review love you all

Still looking for that title and a place for Seto to pop the question?

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Monsters of the Heart: Pup's Recovery:** Hey guys what you think. It's the same story but with a new kicks, thanks to the inspirational muse behind the scenes. I think this title rocks. So indulge this author for attempting to spoil a superstar. To all the authors, reviewers, readers, and those that add our stories to favorite lists in your profile this chapter is for you. this is the new title but I'll change it after this chapter so folks won't loose the story!

**Chapter 7: Candy **

"Home work. . . . Ahhh man you got to be kidding," Joey moaned. He opened his eyes in amazement. "How am I supposed to do school work, with my mouth on fire? My brain is fried and I already told that jerk of a boyfriend I'm not his little doll."

Ryou just glared back at Joey, the gang had elected him to be the bearer of bad news. Besides he was the best in English Literature and math, so the teachers agreed to home study for the next month while he recovered from his ordeal. Actually Kaiba arranged for the home study with special professors but Joey threw them out yesterday and threatens Kaiba with personal body harm of the worst kind if he tries to run his life again.

"Look Joey, this isn't about school work, or boyfriend troubles. We miss BrowneyedShamer too but you gotta get your act together. Sulking around is not going to help. Besides you're driving everybody crazy with this childish attitude." Ryou words were gentle but firm. He laid the books on the bed and removed the fan fiction from his hands that he'd been reading.

"It's not only that, man . . . . Kaiba is a control freak and I don't want to be his boyfriend anymore. Do you know what he did the other night?" Joey asked.

Ryou shook his head from side to side as he waited for his friend to continue. This was going to take a while, so he found a comfortable spot on the bed and crossed his legs Indian style.

Joey wiped his brow and sighed. "He had the nerve to tease me with a bowl of popcorn and it was steaming hot. I wanted to cry, I was so angry. That arrogant fool wanted to trade sex for popcorn." Joey waited for Ryou to blast Kaiba's actions but instead the boy burst out laughing.

Ryou fell off the bed and grabbed his stomach he laughed so hard. "Hey man was he naked," Ryou continued to roll this time he snuggled up to Joey who clearly found nothing funny about Kaiba's foolishness.

"What's so funny anyway," Joey punched Ryou in his ribs.

"I can't believe Kaiba has my sympathy, but that was smooth. Everybody knows now much you love popcorn. So did you tell him in a moment of weakness?" Ryou winked.

"Hell . . . . The jerk heard me talking in my sleep," Joey blushed.

"Oh shit . . . . Hahaha," Ryou playfully rubbed Joey's red cheeks, "So what else did you tell him?"

"I don't know." Joey whispered.

"Come on man, you're just pissed he knows you talk in your sleep and he took advantage of it. Can't blame him he loves you. I wonder what he is going to do when he finds out about your obsession for Skittles." Ryou's fit of laughter picked up. I remember in high-school you did a _moon dance_ in front of the girls' locker for a bag of Skittles. They talked about your cheeks for days."

"Ahh man," Joey wined again. "Don't remind me I just go crazy when I see a bag."

"See a bag of what! " Kaiba walked into the room. Ryou jumped off the bed and stood at attention. Kaiba smirked he half expected Ryou to salute. The little guy's legs wouldn't stop shaking.

"Hey you ever heard of knocking!" Joey's embarrassment made Kaiba arch an eyebrow. "Ryou chill it's just money-bags."

"This is my house and I can go where ever I want, including this room," Kaiba's sarcasm pissed Joey off.

"Only a jerk would think like that. So what do you want? Whatever it is you ain't going find it here, Kaiba."

Kaiba frowned, he didn't like the turn of events in his relationship with Joey, since the disappearance of his private nurse. The last three days had been hell on earth. Mokuba always chilled him about his lack of communication skills when it came to Joey and it appeared he'd only made things worst. So Kaiba took the course he knew best action. "I've got news if you got the attention span to listen and stop fighting for a change."

"Fighting, it's your fault, taking advantage," Joey chooses to rewind the past.

"Damn it puppy, that's in the past . . . let it go," Kaiba barked.

"Well how can I trust you, I can't even sleep," Joey continued to harp.

"Whatever,"

Ryou, lets go out to the patio, it's time to get started on that literature assignment. "What's the topic, _'revenge,'_ "A Tale of Two Cities"? Joey took Ryou's hand and pulled him out towards the patio which adjoined his bedroom. It pissed Kaiba off to be ignored but Joey was still pissed and in need of comfort too. Ryou caught in the middle begged Joey to listen to his boyfriend.

"Ah . . . . Joey we don't have to do this right now. The assignment isn't due for a few days. Ah. . Kaiba I forgot my notes at school. See you later." Flash couldn't have escaped any faster.

"Joey I'm not good at this boyfriend stuff, but you're not so hot either." Kaiba had inched his way into Joey's circle; the other could smell his scent. It immediately calmed the boy down, so he leaned against the firm chest of his dragon.

"Shoot, what's on your mind." Joey actions suggested another chance with his blue-eyes. Maybe he'd been a bit hoarse.

"It's about BrowneyedShamer, she's in my radar. It's only a matter of days before I find her, puppy." Joey's legs gave way. "I trailed her to a bar and my guys talked to this guy, Yuki. Didn't say much but the idiots didn't know what to ask. Today I learned the truth, I'm going to get that little witch and bring her home.

"Dragon," Joey whispered against Kaiba's chest. He could feel the warmth through his cashmere sweater. "Why?"

"Why, what kind of question is that?"

"Its skittles, I'm not giving you anything, just so you know?" Joey's eye-lids closed. He was so tired of the doctors who poked and didn't care. So he sent them away. It was foolish, but not the first time he'd been an idiot. But worst he'd closed his heart to his Dragon. 'Gods I've missed his touch,' he thought. Somewhere a voice continued to rant.

"You look like hell, I haven't held you in my arms for two days and now you're losing weight." Kaiba lifted Joey up into arms and carried him to the bed. Joey was on fire and his jaw appeared to be swollen. "Roland gets the doctor in here immediately!"

"Thank you," Joey's last words before he passed out in the arms of the man he loved.

**Later about midnight . . . . .** True to his word, Kaiba found Joey's nurse, and special friend. He had to acknowledge the bond those two had developed during his recovery. What could he have in common with that woman anyway of course it bothered the CEO, but he'd do anything to keep his puppy happy. In the end it was Yuki, the bartender, who decided to reveal private information which of course put an end to his search.

"Millie, who are you?" Kaiba closed his eyes as the Blue-eyes jet landed outside of Las Vegas at a deserted air strip, near an old abandon military facility. According to Yuki they'd been friends forever and share many ups and downs. He'd been jealous of Joey, yet in his heart he knew that this boy is the only one that can truly help to bring peace. In a rage the bartender had burned the private letter which was meant for Joey's eyes alone.

'Weak bastard,' Kaiba mumbled, Yuki sobbed tears and prayed he hadn't made a huge mistake. He claimed it has something to do with the death of her father, but that's all he could get out of the man, considering he'd started to consume his third bottle of scotch.

"Roland give me a report on Joey's condition, and don't leave anything out." Sand swirled around his face, yet it calmed his raging spirit. Kaiba chuckled because if he believed the stories Yugi told it was like coming home. "I don't have all night." Kaiba settled in the plush interior of his limo and waited. In twenty minutes Kaiba expected to be on his way home.

"Sir, his condition is stable, but the removal of the stitches caused considerable pain. He's asking for you as we speak. Also there's a bit of nasal congestion so his breathing his rough, Mokuba is with him now?" Roland waited for the bomb to explode.

"WHAT! I leave for a few hours and his condition is worst. I'll have their license. Do you understand?" Kaiba inwardly shivered he was so afraid.

"Nii-sama . . . . Is that you?" Mokuba's spunky voice defused Seto's anger immediately. "Did you find her, Joey's been asking for his nurse?"

"Yes we should be heading back before the dawn," Kaiba answered.

"Mokuba,"

"It's Ok Nii-sama; I won't let anything happen to Joey. I love him too. When you get married will I have a new auntie, or uncle, or brother . . .? "Mokuba laughed.

"Whatever. . . Mokuba I'm counting on you," Kaiba sighed.

"Just come home and bring BrowneyedShamer with you," Mokuba replied, His large gray eyes filling the computer screen.

"Ya"

"Roger"

Ooooooooooooooooo

Ryou: Is Pegasus really dead? He directed his question to Malik.

Malik: I just read the lines . . . hahaha

Sherabo: Well ask the muse, she writing this story . . . haha haha . . . lightning strikes again!

Oh don't forget to click on the review button, thanks so much….


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to the characters only the insanity I've placed them in. Also with permission from varies authors, reviewers, and fan readers I've injected some of their ideas, quotes, and suggestions as they have enhanced the telling so much, thanks.**

**Monsters of the Heart: Pup's Recovery:** is the new title to the story **Oral Surgery The Jell-O and Pudding Monsters Unite, **nothing has been changed except the title and maybe a few new surprises but that's the essence of this insane ride.

**Chapter8**: Legacy

Kaiba waited impatiently for BrowneyedShamer to board his jet and we all know that was not an easy thing to do. Thoughts of Joey saturated his mind; he needed to get home to his puppy. The relationship was on rocky grounds and this little slip of a woman was the key to tipping the scales in his favor. Never in his wildest imagination did he ever believe a woman would be the glue to repair or put his house in order. It dampens his ego considerably to be in dept to one such as her. However the fact remains that Joey had formed some strange connection to his nurse, so it was his obligation to honor their relationship or lose his respect.

"Damn it," he cursed, his eyes blazing as she took her seat in the rear of the private Jet. She looked around unfazed and not a bit surprised to find herself headed back to Domino. As a matter of fact the woman opened up a magazine, fortune 500, and started to read the statistical reports within in. It irritated the CEO that her attitude was one of superiority. Didn't she realize that her rash actions affected so many people in a negative way? Gosh if it wasn't his policy to keep a safe distance from women he'd trample that woman into the ground or at least steal all her assets. Angry as hell Kaiba walked the short distance to her seat and growled. He took a seat in front of the nurse and demanded some attention. BrowneyedShamer place the magazine on the small table to her right. Calmly she looked the CEO in the eye and spoke.

"It's time for takeoff, even in a private jet I think its regulations to bucket up," she smiled but her bottom lip quivered. An act Kaiba noticed right away. Her cheeks were flushed and the curls or waves that surrounded her cheerful face hung limp around her shoulders. She was a mess, especially the yellow tint that covered her flawless completion. 'Is that a wig,' he thought, 'how disgusting?'

Hands trembling she buckled up her seat beat and lower her head in submission. Then she spoke, sarcastically, "I'm sure you have a million questions to ask, but I'm only talking to Joey."

"What!" he wanted to ring that little witch's neck, but Joey would kill him and looking at the state of her attire he was sure to blame him for that anyway.

"Look don't blame me for your troubles. You look like a _wet cat _someone found in the trash_. _Over there you can use my private bath and change into some decent clothes, I'm sure something of Mokuba's will fit you." Kaiba turned away and went to visit the pilot.

'What in the hell happened? It appeared these two just lost it being apart. Once again he had to question the strange connection these two shared. He knew it wasn't a lover's embrace Joey longed for with the woman, but he needed her to be with him desperately. The nurse on the other hand was a mystery. The background check which he ran again was quite vague, no family, only a deceased mother and a father missing or non -existing. One close friend, many jobs in and out of hospitals, but nothing criminal, yet her personal life mystified his curious nature.' All these thought trouble Kaiba and as his nature dictated someone had the answers and he wanted them now. Just to keep from throwing the woman out of the emergency hatch he moved to his private quarters and waited for the jet to take him home to Joey. 'Hell'

"Kaiba-sama, we will be arriving shortly, I apologize in advance for any inconvenience we may have caused you," the pilot announced.

"How long before we reach Domino," Kaiba demanded, he'd worn a hole in the floor from pacing back and forth.

"Ten minutes, sir," the young pilot answered.

"Fine," Kaiba opened his brief case to check on his business, although it was in the middle of the night, his mind never stopped formulating business plans. Besides he needed to calm his spirit.

True to her word silence prevailed on the ride to the Kaiba mansion, she never spoke a word, only clutched a worn brown envelope in her hands.

"Maybe it contained a million dollars," Kaiba laughed and BrowneyedShamer frowned.

"What's your problem," She figured he'd lost his mind.

"Driver pull us over," Kaiba demanded.

"Listen woman there's something I want to say before you enter my home. If you plan on leaving again then don't come. I have enough money to send you where ever you want to go, just leave my puppy alone. So how much would you like?" Kaiba lured at the startled nurse.

"Keep your money Kaiba," she hissed.

"I thought you'd say as much, but remember I won't let you hurt him again. That's a promise." Kaiba closed his brief case and barked to the driver to continue on threw the gates. The show was about to begin.

"Nii-sama, thank the Gods," Mokuba gave his brother a warm hug and hell on to his pants leg as he marched inside never missing a beat.

"How's he doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Worried, his fever is up; I'm so sorry brother, but the Doctor said its takes time."

"Worthless idiots, I'll have their licenses," Kaiba barked as he turned his anger to the _Shamer_. Only she saw the pain in his words.

"Where is he?"

"BROWNEYEDSHAMER," the little Kaiba chirred. Mokuba pointed to the second floor balcony. "It's the room on the left; the second doctor said the sun light would help his condition."

"Worthless idiots," she repeated Kaiba's words.

The nurse let out a tiny cry as she glazed at Joey lying in the bed. His nose was red and even thought considerable time had passed his face was swollen like a melon.

"Hi," Joey wanted to say something funny, but he was just too exhausted, but he couldn't contain the one tear that fell from the corner of his eye lid. She watches as it stretched out and formed a long silver line down his cheek. Next it traveled to the corner of his lip; it made Joey shake and another tear wanted to join the race and traveled the same road. The nurse moved closer and kissed him lightly.

"Don't cry I'll not stand for those tears. You got it!" The words traveled to Joey's heart and he was comforted. It was impossible to explain but he loved this woman who treated him with love and kindness. In the short time they spent it was one of trust and emotional dependence, she'd been with him day and night.

"I missed you," Joey's nose started to run, but his voice was hoarse. He slumped back onto the fluffy pillow. BrowneyedShamer touched his brow and took his blood presser and pulse in record time. Next she examined his mouth.

"What's all this crap doing in here?" She pointed to the contraptions around the room. "Kaiba I don't know who's the bigger idiot."

"Why you little shit," he barked.

"Seto," Joey called out and Kaiba backed down.

'Oh I'm so going to get you, Shamer,' he mounted each word and she read his lips.

'In your dreams lover boy,' Shamer threw the silent words back at him. 'I'm back! She smiled innocently at Kaiba and continue to comfort Joey who did a ninety degree turn around in less than two minutes.

"Fine, but you've got some explaining to do woman!" 'Now I got you,' Kaiba thought.

Joey for the first time in days agreed with Kaiba, he was happy but also concerned, confused and upset. "Please, he's right I want to know why you left."

"First we need to get this swollen jaw under control." The nurse spoke, knowing she wasn't going to get off easy.

"No I'm fine, but you're the one in pain and I'm not letting to get away like before. So don't hide it." Joey's eyes swam with tears of concern.

"Ok but first, take this and I promise to explain everything." The sadness in her face flipped Joey's heart over in his chess. He'd do whatever he could to see that woman dance around in circles again and money- bags was going to be the key.

She stuffed his mouth with fresh packs which immediately numbed the trouble spots and brought him comfort.

"Everyone the show is over get out!" Kaiba demanded he had to push someone around since the nurse was off limits.

"Nii-sama . . ."Mokuba complained he loved the family atmosphere Joey brought to the house.

"Not this time go!" Kaiba pulled a chair next to Joey's side and reached under the covers to hold his hands. The blond blushed. It felt good to have the two people he loved at his side.

BrowneyedShamer pulled up another chair knowing she couldn't escape and toss Joey the brown envelop.

"Those are pictures of my father, his work, and my early childhood. I don't have any of my mothers I was so young when she left, so I don't really remember. Father said she was delicate and couldn't endure the life of an archeologist wife, so she just left one day." She cut the sentence off a fact Kaiba noticed.

"Wow you traveled and dug in ancient ruins." Joey attempted to smile he felt so much better.

I spent a lot of time in boarding school when father and his partner were away at digs. He disappeared and I haven't been able to find out what really happen on his last dig. Only the word of his partner although it was confirmed by the authorities he was missing in action, a big cave in. It was a private excavation and his partner was the only survivor. I didn't trust him although he had a letter that made him my guardian and my father's dying wish was that I care of him if he ever became ill. He always felt guilty over an old accident."

"Give me that paper," Kaiba didn't wait he snatch the pictures out of Joey's hands and studied them.

"This is Professor Charles of the London Mining corp. . . . Don't tell me you're his daughter," Kaiba asked. "Her name was Melanie Oxford if I remember correctly."

"Kaiba you knew my father," She moved to the edge of the chair.

"Ah. . . I knew of a Charles Oxfords works and the arch world mourned his passing with great sorrow, but his body was never recovered. I do remember he had a daughter or son it's hard to say. So you are claiming to be this Melanie. She's been missing for years."

"Please you must know something else! This is all I have and some of this information is false. I've be cheated and lied to for years. Everything I've done has been for nothing."

"Pegasus," Kaiba called out.

"You know that scum, he was my father's partner, and I never liked him he's a liar and a cheat. I trusted him and now he's dead, I mean he's gone! These papers are worthless."

"Kaiba is that the same Pegasus from duelist kingdom I read something in the paper last week he had an accident and you're right he's a goner."

"But he left me with shit . . . ." Shamer started to sob.

I went to California to follow a lead, but the only thing I could find was an address to an old paper mill. I think my answers are in Egypt, but how am I going to get there?"

"Kaiba can take you!" Joey volunteers.

"Bull shit!" Kaiba barked he had his own agenda.

"No it's called Shit on a muffin!" Joey countered. "I won't take no on this Kaiba.

"What answers, look it up in the dictionary for all I care."

"Seto Kaiba . . . ." Joey rolled the words out over his tongue.

"If you look at this picture I can see the outline of an eye it's the golden eye he had imbedded his face and it's also imbedded on the face of this statue. It's from the tomb of a great pharaoh. I've got to go and find out the truth."

"I think he murdered my father to hide a secret."

"BrowneyedShamer I know Pegasus was bad but murder?"

"What do you know Joey, do you think I'm a killer?" she asked.

"Of course not that's crazy," Joey continued to suck on the pack.

"It is?" the nurse cut Kaiba a wild look.

"Kaiba,"

"Damn it, Joey how many times are you going to call my name? If I agree to this insane and useless trip, it has to be handled my way."

"When do we start? Joey asked.

"We aren't going anywhere, puppy . . . that final?" Kaiba knew it was a losing battle.

"Dragon, I'll be fine, BrowneyShamer is my nurse and I know you'll protect my ass," Joey smiled and Kaiba melted.

"Give me those papers and I'll start a primary investigation. We leave next week. Get some rest."

Hastily Kaiba left the confines of his home and entered a secret underground base at the end of his vast estate. Only one other person knew how to get in and he was deaf and blind. Kaiba planned it that way. About twenty feet down he opens a secret door and stepped inside a secret laboratory, left over from the days of his stepfather. Only the sound of machines could be heard as he walked into the room and focused his attention on a black curtain that hung from a vaulted ceiling. He walked up close and pushed the curtain aside a look of disgust crossed his face. The word bastard came to mind as he watches the long profile of a man appear from the shadows. He was suspended in a bath of liquid and tubes protruded from every hole in his body. The tubes were connected to a machine that sustained his life. Next to his body housed in another security tomb Kaiba watched the evil object, which moved on its own in the liquid fire. It wouldn't die. . . . The eye. . . .

"Bastard you tried to steal my company, take everything that I hold precious, you stole my brother's soul and invaded my mind. Hell is but a luxury I will not grant you.

I'll never release you from this endless void of nothings."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Good morning, Enjoy my dear!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the script . . . . Just the insane story. . . . . . . .

**Chapter 9:** Kaiba's Resolve

Kaiba, a man of limited patience spat on the cold marble-like floor of the underground dungeon. This act would have gone unnoticed in the company of men, but for someone of Kaiba's nature the act was one of violence. He watched the dead-like creature dangling before his eyes; it brought out the worst of his already violent nature. Kaiba's hatred of the other carved a deep wound in his already twisted mind and just for a moment his thoughts drifted to the dark side. Visions of blood dripping in metal pans beneath Pegasus's feet would be a welcome sound. He'd record the recital and measure the liquid in the bucket against his body weight, not a drop would be wasted.

Kaiba smiled and as he circled the offensive body with its perfectly long platinum blond hair blowing in the still liquid, he continued to dream and rant, 'Maybe I'll slice the flesh off his bones and make dragon stew; blue-eyes would glow at such a rare treat. Originally he'd planned to seal his worthless soul in a virtual realm designed to inflict incredible pain for all eternity. Even after Kaiba seize to exist his realm would continue to operate for all time.'

"It's scoundrels like you that infest the earth and turn it into a waste land that men like myself have to clean up so the innocent can live in bliss. Born with the money, wealth, and power, you squander it on tiresome projects you call adventures, and trample on the weak and ignorant. . . . For love!" Kaiba hurled his laptop at a backup console, his anger mounting with each passing minute.

"Oh . . . I know of your story of love and death of one so precious, but in your quest to bring back the dead, you attempted to steal from the living, UNFORGIVABLE! Mokuba, my life, my brother, and my future, I will never forgive you, but I will have my revenge."

Kaiba turned around and pushed a few buttons on a consol uncased in granite and the liquid drained from the crystal cylinder, it stopped half way up and left his body floating in liquid from the waist down. The fine lines on a monitor which registrar pulse, heart rate, brain activity, and blood pressure, moved in a zigzag motion as he watched closely for signs of life to begin. Once a connection was formed between brain activity and physical motion Kaiba made sure the other was conscious and most importantly aware of the pain he had planned. Pegasus's one eye shifted and focused on Kaiba he tried to point a finger in his direction and Kaiba started the pain shocks. He started his own brand of torture, mind control.

"How does it feel to be trapped knowing you can't escape but you can feel and hear everything I do. Listen lowly worm, I would have ended your life, but it appears your luck hasn't run out. You should be dead and buried in hell, yet I still need your existent in this world."

A monster's smile appeared on the thin lips of the other.

"So you do understand what I'm saying, then listen with your life. Millie the daughter of Charles is a friend and you've given her false information concerning the death of her father. The truth lies in your head or Egypt, and I'm sure my search will also end there. Make no mistake I will get the truth, with or without your conscious help. So tell me what will it be; do not temp to betray my kindness or mistake it for weakness. I am neither a fool nor sentimental." Kaiba pushed a button and Pegasus's body convulsed in horror. Just for a moment his eye disappeared into the socket and Kaiba howled in laughter.

A few minutes passed and he continued with the shock treatment; rarely had Kaiba's mind been so entertained. Pegasus refused to acknowledge the CEO with an answer he didn't care one way or another, or so he thought, but everyone had a weakness. Kaiba made a few more calculations on his project called "OEB" (one-Eye-Bastard) he realized the pain threshold wasn't high enough and the fear factor was too low, his subject wasn't suffering he still had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, no eye. 'I'm getting soft,' Kaiba fumed.

Other thoughts ran through his mind like how would he explain his involvement in Millie's troubles without revealing the knowledge he had. BrowneyedShamer thought a group of scientist took Pegasus for research, but in reality it was him. He'd been searching for a way to legally trap that bastard. But the biggest question of all was why he didn't connect the dots between the two names and why were they coming up with two sets of information. It appears she had secrets of her own, so long as Joey wasn't hurt he'll help.

"Damn," Kaiba fumed as he thought about his puppy, "This was going to be a long trip."

"Roland," he called out on his consol. "I need you to start gathering information on Charles the archeologist and his daughter. Prepare my personal jet for flight and pack previsions for five or more."

"Five sir . . ." Roland inquired.

"Yes, Joey will not go without that gang of misfits and we must prepare for his nurse as well."

"May I inquire as to the nature of this trip and how long it will be? The winds are especially high this time of year and the deserts are off limited to outside tourist."

"No, you may not!" Kaiba clicked off the monitor. He also restored Pegasus to his dead-like state before he entered another room which led to a private sleeping chamber; the CEO took a rare moment and closed his eyes as he relaxed in a comfortable leather chair. Thoughts of Joey in his arms filled his mind as he drifted into sleep.

**Meanwhile at the house . . . . **

Ryou, Yugi, and Yami took the opportunity to sneak back into Joey's room, they knew he wasn't asleep and even if he was he wouldn't mind the invasion.

Ryou was the first one to enter or maybe we should say he was pushed in as a sacrificial lamb, just in case Kaiba still lurked inside. Kaiba barked at every one on site but he had a soft spot for those chocolate orbs of Ryou.

"Coast is clear," he whispered, but as he ventured further in the room he stumbled into Joey's nurse who had come to tuck him in.

"Oops,"

"Come on in, before you attract the wrong attention," she offered with her hands on hips and a wide smile on her face.

"Hey guys did you hear the good news," Joey mumbled between having the swabs changed in his mouth, he sort of backslid on his treatment which brought on the fever and other problems. But BrowneyedShamer knew she'd have him on the right road in no time at all, sometimes medicine along is not enough.

"No that's why we're sneaking in," Ryou answered. "What's shaking?"

"Besides you wouldn't talk to us, without your wet nurse, remember," Yami teased the blond.

"Shut it Yami," Joey answered.

"He didn't mean it Joey, but you were being an ass," Ryou winked and smiled at the nurse. "He's really a big baby, except when he's with Kaiba." Now everybody laughed.

"Well, Brownie-chan is looking for her father and that monster Pegasus is involved . . . . And the clues lead to Egypt . . . and I promise to help."

"You know that white haired toon master, he's dangerous," Ryou added.

"Nii-sama can handle him any day and anywhere," Mokuba was listening at the door.

"You said it Mokie," Joey gave him a high five and smiled at Brownie who had a tear in her eye.

"Hey whats wrong, did I say something wrong," Joey sat up in the middle of the bed worried.

"No it's just that no one has ever called me Brownie-chan before. . ." she blushed and wiped the tear away.

"Oh . . . that," Yugi looked at his friend and then turned to the nurse. "Well its official . . . he always does that to people he loves, so you're special."

"Yeah," everyone chanted, "BROWNIE-CHAN . . . BROWNIE CHAN." They formed a little circle around her and Yami bow to his waist after they fell out on Joey's bed.

"You are now a part of the gang," Yami laughed and gave Yugi a little peck on the cheek to celebrate.

"Geez guys, I don't think she's going to be hanging out with you idiots," Joey had to hold on to a little dignity, sense the blush on his face had turned fire engine red.

"Oh now that he's Kaiba's boy he's too good," Ryou continued to tease.

"Nii-sama is good and only wants to make Joey happy," Mokuba fenced.

"We know," everyone chanted again and continued to laugh.

"So are you sure about this Joey, I don't want to cause any trouble," Brownie-chan asked.

"Nah . . . it's not like that, but you gotta tell Kaiba everything, before he finds out on his own. Because he'll be pissed if you don't tell him the truth."

"Yeah you outta' know." Ryou was on his game and loving it. It wasn't often his jokes were so well received. Joey frowns thinking about some of the shit he'd gotten into with boyfriend.

"Kaiba is a control freak, but he's efficient and he's like a dog and bone, won't let it go!" The blond glared at the gang daring them to comment.

"Beside somebody gotta spend some of that money and I need a vacation."

"But what about us?" Yugi asked.

"It's a package deal, right Mokie," Joey turned over he'd played out.

"Yeah," Mokuba smiled; having Joey as another brother was going to be fun.

"Brownie-chan he's really ok, Joey's right. Don't hold anything back."Mokuba left. "Night . . . hey you guys wanta' have an all nighters,"

"Yeah," the chant was on again.

"No way!" Brownie-chan answered, "I'll lock you up in separate rooms. Now go to bed. It's almost morning."

"AHHHHHHHHHhh . . . . Man."

Everyone left to the sweet music of Joey's snoring, yet he derived little comfort from his deep sleep only deep nightmares. Joey started to toss and turn about thirty minutes after the gang left. He started to have visions of popcorn, candy, pudding, and worst of all jell-o dancing around his bed. But worst of all the Jell-o man had arms and legs; he woke up screaming.

"Puppy . . . its ok," a soothing voice drifted over his head and arms surrounded his shaking body, he'd stop screaming but the moaning had reached a feverous pitch. He sounded like a wounded pup. The monsters kept coming and they were having a conference over who was going to eat him first. Kaiba decided to silence his moaning with the firm pressure of his lips. Stars burst into little arrows and destroyed the food monsters in his head. Joey slid down on a rainbow made of good skittles and landed on a cloud fluffy cotton candy. All around the sweet smells of candy assaulted his senses and he calmed down. Kaiba's kiss defied the boundaries between what was real and what wasn't.

Joey opened his eyes slowly . . . slowly . . . and closed them tight; what if the monsters were real.

"We can play hide and seek. . . I don't mine. Or kiss and tell," Kaiba whispered.

"Get off my neck," Joey could feel the heat rise. 'Why did Kaiba always catch him so defenseless, sleeping?'

"Fine. . . . Just wanted to help," Kaiba turned away. "Good Night"

"Kaiba, don't go."Joey whispered reaching out to grab the tail of his long night shirt. He must have come in after everyone left to watch over him.

"Will you sleep with me?" Joey closed his eyes so tightly it hurt. If Kaiba made fun of him he'd die. But instead of laughter he felt the bed dip and a warm arm once again circle his chest. Slowly Joey turned into the embrace and nestled just under Kaiba chin. Kaiba intertwined his long legs with Joey's but left body contact to a minimum, safe.

"Thank you,"

"Good night, baby"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo Next stops Egypt…. See ya there…..Thanks to those following this story I know you're reading it so drop a review . . . Enjoy and remember Life Happens. . . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the script . . . . Just the insane story. . . . . . . .

Chapter 10: Egypt Part 1

"Yami it's unbelievable we will be landing in Egypt," Yugi couldn't have been happier.

"Yes it's truly a treat and I owe my thanks to Kaiba," Yami smirked. He was one of the few who would never bow down to Kaiba. Maybe it was their respect for each other as master duelists. Kaiba returned the attitude smirk. Yami was also one of the few people he could fool. So the two adversaries took stock of each other and in a sense prepared to duel.

'Let's see what you're really up to, Seto Kaiba,' Yami's unspoken words were clearly received by Kaiba.

The plane touched down and Kaiba took center stage.

"All right listen up geeks," Kaiba barked.

"This isn't a vacation we're here to find the whereabouts of an archeologist, BrowneyedShamer father. These devises will keep us in touch at all times." Kaiba handed everyone a small indicator card. "We'll go to the hotel and prepare for our journey to the pharaoh tomb. It is the last place he was cited and most likely died. The government believed the professor was lost in a cave- in and yet there has been no evidence to prove he was really there, just the word of Pegasus."

"Pegasus," Yami repeated the toon master's name.

"Enough with the interruption, clean out your ears and listen," Kaiba barked.

"Unlike myself she didn't have the knowledge or resources to investigate his claims and since he was her father's partner she trusted his words. Pegasus brought the estate to ruin under the influence of the eye and it eventually led to his own disappearance or worst."

"How come you know so much about Brownie-chan," Ryou asked. "He's so sneaky and not to be trusted."

"Nii-sama knows everything," Mokuba stepped forward and stood beside his brother.

"So are these like tracing devices," Ryou asked, obvious ignoring Mokuba.

"Whatever don't lose it," Kaiba barked. The plane landed and everyone embarked at the same time, it was a lovely mess of limbs.

"Kaiba what's in those crates? Mokuba asked. No one saw the special aircraft that trailed them all the way from Japan.

"I'm delivering some very important artifacts to the Egyptian government."

"Nice move Kaiba," Yami whispered before Yugi dragged him away.

"Yami look there's Shadi," Yugi ran up to the ancient Egyptian.

"Welcome honor guest, it has been far too long since you've graced our land," Shadi extended his hand in greeting. His eyes shifted to Kaiba and then to the crates, one crate was extremely long and appeared to be heavy, the other a small box but required a large lock which covered one side of the box.

Yami watch as twenty guards in long Egyptian robes surround the cargo and carried it away, they disappeared into the mysterious desert street like sand in the wind.

"Thank you Seto Kaiba you have delivered the artifacts safely. I will see that the journey is complete and these treasures find their home."

He bowed graceful and turned his attention to the gang. "Now my friends let us go to my humble dwellings, refresh, and join my family in a meal. The tomb keeper awaits your arrival. Plus Bakura speaks of his twin with affection and longs for his company."

"Hi, Kisara," Mokuba spoke to the little girl that hid behind Shadi's robes.

"Come, my child don't be afraid. These are friends and they have traveled far," Shadi pushed the child forward. Immediately she smiled and searches the small crowd for Kaiba. It had been over a year since she'd heard his voice.

"Hi Mokuba," like an angel, Kisara voice drifted on the wind and the sand ruffled beneath her feet. Kaiba came forward and in a rare moment gave her a smile. He touched Kisara's shoulder and lifted up the mass of soft blue strains of blue silk that composed her hair. Kisara glowed with radiance; the light that surrounded her opened up and swallowed Kaiba. Joey's flinched because nobody held his glace that long and lived and smiled. Kisara was a strange child connected to Kaiba. What bond they share no one understood only that it existed.

Ryou blushed as the gang got into the limo's and prepared to continue their journey; he'd missed his cousin too.

"So Kaiba when are you going to tell them the truth," Yami walked into the courtyard catching the elusive CEO working on his laptop. His brow was twisted in knots.

"Why are you following me," Kaiba barked. "Don't you have a tomb to rob, or maybe a puzzle to jump in?"

"Why are you hiding the truth, we need to make haste to the tombs while the sun still hides the night. I believe Yugi will be of assistant. He has secrets buried in his mind that I can't remember which is why Ra has made him the keeper of my soul."

Kaiba refused to speak.

"And I know of the true item you seek," Yami waited.

"Arrogant, stubborn . . . Ok . . . perhaps I should make myself clear. What do you plan to do with the eye?" Yami chuckled at the look on Kaiba's face.

Yugi came in just at the right moment; he glanced at his lover and moved to stand by his side. "Ok spill" Yugi punched Yami in the side.

"Kaiba, what do you say," Yami asked. "You can't do this alone."

"Listen up, this isn't a holiday. Everyone get ready we are going to the tombs. Kaiba contacted Shadi who would meet them at the entrance, it would be up to Yugi; although he didn't know the part he would play, to lead the way.

Joey rode in a covered wagon; it was to protect his mouth from the winds, plus Kaiba's protection of his boyfriend was absolute. Joey protested but he was outnumbered since Brownie-chan has become his favorite cheerleader. Everything Kaiba spoke impressed her, even when it pissed Joey off.

"Kaiba this . . . . Kaiba that . . . Hey, when did you become a Kaiba fan girl?" Joey asked his friend who shared the wagon with him.

"Joey don't be so hard, I'm really nervous . . . I'm prepared for the worst but there's a feeling in the air I can't shake." She whispered.

"Not that feeling," Joey moaned. "_Every time_ we get _that feeling _some monster comes flying out of the air or we have to save the world. But it always works out ok; so don't worry."

Joey poked his head out of the wagon he could see the entrance to the tomb and a host of others stood nearby. Shadi waved he had the look of a God from a time long gone.

"Ah . . . so soon we meet again. You have gained favor with the God for your steadfast behavior. Come my child don't be afraid for it's your destiny that lies beyond these walls. Faith and courage will guide your footsteps and the righteous in your heart will help you in the end."

"My destiny," she asked.

Shadi smiled, "Everything you've done, everyone you've met has led you to this moment, come." Shadi held out his hand and Brownie-chan took it, Joey took her other hand and they walked into the tomb together. Ryou followed with his cousin Bakura, Mokuba, and Kaiba stayed in the back. Yami trailed behind everyone; he needed to explain a few details to Yugi.

The soldiers follow at a safe distance carrying the small box.

"Yami gave Yugi a little kiss on his cheek; ready for an adventure my love." Yami asked.

"I knew you were hiding something from me," Yugi reprimanded his lover. "It's the puzzle?"

"Well yes and no . . . . I'm not sure but I promise to stay by your side," Yami eyes spelled desire.

"It's for Brownie-chan and Joey?" Yugi asked.

"It's for the love of many, that is all I can say," Yami's face took on that of a king.

"Come Yami, I'm never afraid when I'm with you; we'll win together," Yugi marched ahead and moved in line with Joey. They walked down a deep tunnel for about ten minutes and stopped at an entrance. The entrance had ancient symbols carved by craftsmen of long ago; the seal was composed of a set of numbers and letters. Joey leaned over and tried to read the inscription L I LY 2 2.

"Joey what are you doing!" Shadi screamed and grabbed his shirt. "Do not recite ancient scriptures in a pharaoh's tomb unless you are prepared to unleash horrors."

"Oh . . . . I forget, but you can't read that last letter anyway, so we're safe, right." He rubbed his head and gave everyone his best puppy dog expression.

Shadi reached inside the long sleeve of his robe and pulled out a scroll. He studied the writings 'LILY222'. It was a message left by a great wizard and scholar. He read from the scroll that had the same symbols embedded at the top and the door open. A light led the way into another tunnel, but this tunnel divided it's self into several leaving the gang at a standstill; corridors opened up everywhere. Once again Shadi referred to the scroll but the wizard offered no help. If they were to go on it would be by the grace of Ra himself.

Joey turned to the left and next the right, "Oh which way do we go now, Shadi you got one of them maps or Ahh . . . . Man this really sucks."

"Okay . . . I got it Yugi give me that cell phone . . . . I bet your navigator will help."

"Ahhh . . . . Joey you really are an idiot." Ryou laughed.

"Whatttt . . . . It's the best I use it all the time!"

Kaiba was in total shock. He knew is puppy was a bit short on brains, but he didn't realize his head was empty . . . . .

Ooooooooooooooo

Ok, don't hang me . . . . Or throw me over the cliff. I promise the next chapter is on the way . . . .


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the script . . . . Just the insane story. . . . . . . .

**Chapter11**: Egypt Part 2

"Yugi I believe this is the part you must play. We are at the mouth of a great tomb. To enter we must have permission from the gods. Once my spirit left these ancient worlds much of my knowledge remained hidden, but you are the keeper of my soul. Tell us my lover which is the path we must take. Is this not familiar to you, as the puzzle of my mind?" Yami smiled and gave Yugi a nod for encouragement.

"Yu, be careful I remember the last time we visited Yami in the puzzle I fell off a cliff and got trapped in a dark room." Joey squeezed Brownie-chan hand.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she pleas, but the nurse didn't know the gang. Once they started down a road it was friendship to the end.

"Look I got a business to run, so pick a door and let's get the hell out of here. Like I said this isn't a vacation."

"Kaiba will you shut up!" Joey asked ever so sweetly.

"Yami, I think it's that one, it's just like you said. I feel like I've been in here before." Yugi excited voice fills the walls of the carven.

"I don't believe this we are going to our death on a feeling." Kaiba grumbled.

"Death," Ryou shuttered.

"Don't worry, I'd never let anything take you from me," Bakura squeezed Ryou's tiny waist and gave him a little peck on his slender neck.

"That's enough . . ." Kaiba reached over and pulled Joey into his arms, if everyone else was giving out kisses he didn't want to be left out and if anyone said anything about his weakness for Joey he'd cut out their tongues. So he kissed Joey gently and very thoroughly. No one said a word.

"Yami, I'm sensing something strong it's coming from that door we have to go." Yugi's puzzle started to glow and the scale moved in Shadi's hands.

"He's right, my pharaoh," Shadi held up the scales.

With the golden key forged from the blood of men Shadi touched the arch about the tunnel and a light appeared. The gang moved forward and turned down many more with Yugi leading the way. Ryou slipped at one point but true to his word Bakura helps him up.

"Thanks," Ryou whispered his touch was warm, Ryou missed his other half a lot more than he realized.

Finally the gang stopped surround by stone and walls laden with multitudes of ancient tablets. Actually the gang felt at home in the cold old room.

"Yugi," Ryou asked as his eyes wondered around the room. "Look over there," he pointed to a wall and it had the same symbols as Yugi's puzzle.

Bakura walked over to the wall and smiled. "Well I guess it's my turn. He adjusted the bands on his muscled arms and played with the symbols, after all he was a thief in the old days. The tablet slid open and revealed another flat tablet inside.

Shadi placed his scales and key inside and Yugi followed with his puzzle. Two more items were necessary to reveal the hidden words.

"Kaiba it's time," Shadi beckon for him to come forward and BrowneyedShamer along with Joey came also.

Kaiba opened the shoulder case on his back and produced his rod which he placed on the tablet. The soldiers' brought forth the small box and Kaiba opened it with a key he had around his neck. Inside the box the eye glowed and appeared to come to life. BrowneyedShamer would have screamed but her lips refused to open.

Kaiba lifted the eye out of the case and place it in its place. Now all of the items were in place. "BrowneyedShamer, daughter of Charles look into the eye and all will be revealed to you," Shadi commanded.

**Flashes**

_In a distant land a fire blazed and people were stealing and robbing the shops besieged by flames. Soldiers attempted to capture the rioters but their numbers grew in size with each passing minute. One man, a foreigner darted down a dark alley and buried his body behind a waste tower. In his hand he had two bundles which on first inspection appeared to be rags. Sobbing the man opened the bundles and two small babies smiled affectionately up at the man. Their eyes sparkled in the light of the flames and one reached out to touch his beard. You see the man had come to the city at the worst of times. Children were being taken to the king's palace and sole as slaves, twin girls would bring a high price. It didn't matter if he was a foreigner. The people rebelled and the city was set on fire. The man found his contact and with much pain gave one of his daughters to his partner. They were to leave the city secretly the man kiss the girls and watch as his world began to crumble. Two days later he found the man murdered at a home outside the city but the baby girl was not found. Only a note which read, thank you she will make a fine slave and command a high price._

_BrowneyedShamer leaned closer over the tablet as the images faded in and out showing a young girl playing with other children, going to school, and basically growing up. She looked happy but sad at the same time. These were clouded images the father saw when Pegasus his new partner allowed him to looked into the eye. Only the gods knew why this was revealed to the evil man. He used the images to control the man who endlessly searched ruins as an excuse to stay in Egypt to find his daughter._

_The next image showed a struggle between the two and Charles lost the battle. He died without ever seeing his daughter again. The last image showed a girl dressed in robes and she was the same age as BrowneyedShamer; she appeared to be smiling at the other girl. BrowneyedShamer passed out._

_**Flashes End**_

"_BBROWNIE-CHAN . . . WAKE UP!" _Joey and Kaiba took up position on either side of her; Joey held his breathe as her eye-lids began to flutter.

"Joey . . . I have a sister and she's calling out to me," Brownie-chan spoke between the tears that fell from her eyes. I don't fully understand but I saw my father and he's spent all these years looking for her. Pegasus knew all along and kept my father's heart in chains. I'm glad he's dead."

"Brownie-chan, but if he's dead then we will never be able to find your sister," Ryou spoke the words coolly.

"I don't care he's a monster," she cried. "All these years I knew a piece of me existed somewhere else, but I couldn't find it. What have I done?"

"You have done nothing, Pegasus lives. . . . Somewhat. But I don't think he'll be able to help us."Kaiba spoke.

"You said she called out to you I think we can use the connection and find your sister," Joey spoke and all eyes turned to the boy. "Well Yugi and Yami have this thing, and Ryou and Bakura have it too. We all have it and its called friendship."

"I don't believe it," Kaiba barked for the fifth time.

"Kaiba has it to, he's just too stupid to use it," Joey rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "But he'd better start if he wants to get me. Just focus all your energy on your sister and we will lend you our strength."

"Her name is Millie. Millie I'm coming . . . . ." BrowneyedShamer turned t o Joey; he had become her strength and gave her the courage to go on. All the faith she had rested in his hands.

A/N: Every story has its reasons for existence and I must say this is a very unique one I will add to my profile. It started as a good-well wish for someone in need of a smile. But it's now a story I am so proud to have written in one long session from being to end. A personal commitment to finish it and let the laughter roll on. So for those that have reviewed and recreated numerous hits I'm so happy. For those that have ever been in the hospital and forced to eat giggly, wiggly Jell-O I hope this makes you laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh it's all yours I just borrowed a piece of your genius to fuel my insanity, thanks so much.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the art (SetoJou118) thank you to the artist and the use of photo bucket.

**Dedication:** BrowneyedShamer this is for you from Doc Sherabo, hope this brightens up your days. This is a special story for a friend who was recovering from surgery. Gosh I remember when the pain made you so unhappy and my fingers flew franticly over the keyboard.

So read and enjoy and most of all review. It's the best medicine of all. We all know and love her so have a latté and relax…..This is also the last chapter and I'm glad to say everything is fine. It took forever and I hope she will forgive me for taking so long and continue to shower me with her own special brand of medicine that is her heart.

_**Recap: **__Her name is Millie. Millie I'm coming . . . . ." BrowneyedShamer turned t o Joey; he had become her strength and gave her the courage to go on. All the faith she had rested in his hands._

_**Chapter 12**__: Sisters_

Brownie-chan still in shock looked at her friend, doubtful he could really find the sister she never knew, but believed existed. All her life she felt emptiness. As an adult she filled the void with dangerous jobs, men, and sometimes drugs.

Yuki a close friend saved her from the despair she often experience and now Joey this little slip of a boy blew into her life. Like a gust of wind he blew away unnecessary debris and replaced it with a light breeze of hope. Joey was laughter just like dancing with fairies, or running through a field of flowers on a sunny day. He had a way of bringing light into one's heart.

She looked at each one individual and realizes they were a team who supported each other with strength. If someone told them they couldn't succeed he'd be ignore.

'_I may have a habit of running away when shit happens in the past, but this time I feel like I could be running to the future, and I freaking like it,' _agrin spilt across her face.

"Browny-chan what's with the grin? . . . . . You're spacing out or something." Joey asks.

"No . . . I'm just happy . . . . Can you really find her?" She asked again.

"Oh that . . . . You are talking to the greatest detective in the world, right Kaiba?" Joey winked at his boyfriend.

Kaiba glared at his puppy, '_what's he up too, little mutt and why is he standing with her instead of me,_' Kaiba gridded his teeth.

"After all he's the smartest and sexiest boyfriend a man could have; oh and a good kisser to?" Joey walked over to Kaiba whose face was on fire.

"Joey are you and Kaiba doing the nasty," Ryou asked. Bakura raise an eyebrow. It was rare for his little lover to speak so freely.

"Ump . . . my brother respects Joey," Mokuba added, he's not a sex crazed mad-man like Bakura.

"_Yes I am_," Kaiba whispered under his breath. He just couldn't find a way to 'pop the cherry.'

"Yeah, Oh he wants to stick it in, but Joey has the top nail down tight," Bakura laughed at his own cleverness.

"Kaiba . . . . I could use a little help," Joey blushed.

"Idiots . . . ., "Kaiba's mask was back in place. "Shadi assembly your desert rats we've got a city to find. Gather the artifacts; they may be of use in our search."

"Yeah . . . everybody over here, I got a meeting of my own. Kaiba ain't got all the ideas." Joey waved for his friends to form a circle. Everyone placed hands on top of each other and he chanted a little song.

"Brownie-chan you are officially a part of the gang and now you got all are strength behind ya! There's nothing we can't do TOGETHER!"

"Monkeys . . ." Kaiba screamed out loud, "According to my calculations it's just behind that mountain. The people practice an ancient religion and don't care for outsiders so don't go wondering off. It's a rescue mission. We go in and grab Millie and leave. Blue Eyes will be standing by."

"We have tents for everyone by the Oasis and food. Get some rest. We start out before the sun rises," Shadi pointed to a group of trees to the right.

"Hey where's my tent . . . ." Joey gave Kaiba the finger and the CEO turned around and disappeared inside his huge king size shelter.

Yugi and Yami laughed and pulled he flap down which protected them from the desert heat.

"Don't even think about it," Bakura place a trap around his tent after Ryou came inside.

'Well I can't sleep with Brownie-chan,' he mumbled.' Damn Kaiba.' That left only one option Kaiba. So Joey marched over to the arrogant son of a bitch's tent and pushed the flap to the side.

"Well it took you long enough," Kaiba smirked.

"You think I'm going to spend the night in this sheet with you."

"Yes, I've prepared some of your favorite treats," Kaiba pointed to a tray laden with food. Skittles, popcorn, ice cream and hot dogs.

Joey never said another word as he settles down for a long night of spender with Kaiba.

Oooooooooooo

"Joey what's up . . . . ," Yami asked as they approach the village.

"I bet his ass hurts," Bakura added.

"That's enough Bakura," Brownie-chan smiled. "He's got a lot on his mind."

"Where's Kaiba anyway," Joey asked. It's true his thoughts were elsewhere.

"He went ahead, but that's not what has you so depressed." Brownie-chan pulled the pensive boy to the side and sent the others ahead.

Joey grabs Brownie-chan's hand. "He tricked me last night, and I almost let him in my pants. Man he's such a jerk . . . I hate him."

"There's a fine line between love and hate and you're hooked. Joey we had this conversation before, he's not a bad guy when it comes to you. Hell you can't keep your eyes off him. Beside I owe Kaiba so much."

"I love him Brownie-chan and that's what scares the life out of me. Don't want to be a little Kaiba win up toy. . . . or a monkey on a string"

Brownie-chan laugh at the idea of Joey on a string, but Joey only pouted at the vision.

"Ahh . . . . Don't listen to me." Joey kicked up the sand under his feet. "You know when this is all over you won't be my nurse. See I'm all smiles, teeth one hundred percent ok. Couldn't do it without you supporting' me and all . . . . ." Now he opened up his choppers .

"Fool," her laugh held a hint of sadness. Joey was the real hero and he didn't understand his worth. Just to think it all started with jello, pudding, and oral surgery.

"Hey but you'll always be my friend, like my #1 fan or something," Joey continued to kick up the dust, clearly blushing, your like my girl, but don't let Tea hear that. She'll knock my block off."

"Fan," she lifted his chin up and stared into those fiery brown eyes.

"Well everybody got fans and I well I want a fan too. Greatest something . . . . About something . . . maybe I'll write a story about finding your sister and become famous." Joey continues to rant.

"Yeah . . . that would be cool and I'll do the first review as your #1 fan. It will be the longest review in history."

"Yeah I'd like that a lot . . . . Famous and rich its destiny. Why I'd have that selfish jerk crawling at my feet, he'd be eating doggie treats outta my hands, and I'll be running KC."

"Joey slow down . . ." she affectionately patted the excited youth on the back.

The nurse and patient fell into a big embrace and held back a few tears; the journey was at its end or it's beginning.

"Look someone's coming this way . . . . . And she looks just like you . . . . " Joey called out.

"Oh my God Joey . . . it's my sister . . . . . . ."

Oooooooo

**The End** or is it the beginning . . . .

Sherabo: "Günter where's my tissue. . . ."

Günter: "Well you used it up at the wedding. . . ."

Sherabo: "Oh . . . . Do you think Brownie-chan will like Joey's story, I'm just the beta."

Günter: "Yeah, he'll become famous no doubt. Well I gotta go there's a horny demon waiting for me.

Sherabo: "Ra, I almost forgot this is your honeymoon. I'm so freaking happy to finish but now I have to let another baby go. . . . .

Günter: "Sherabo we'll always be in your heart. You're my favorite girl. Sherabo closes the chapter to another story and pushes the button that allows the world to enter into her world with love and affection. Browneyed-Shamer this is for you.

Sherabo: "I need some tissue. . . ."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I acknowledge all rights are the property of Yugioh and its writers. This is merely one fan's story written for the joy of entertainment.

**Introduction:** Doc Sherabo is back and with good reason. After reading Pup's Recovery I felt the story incomplete and as an author I couldn't leave it alone; there's so much more to this tale. It's easy to find points of interest you'd change yet to do so would involve a doctor's approach: major surgery, breast implants, cheek lifts, liposuction, and any number of inhuman improvement one does. I refuse to violate my story in such a manner, so out of respect to the fan's that have read it, enjoyed it, reviewed it, and added it to the scared list of favorite stories. I won't rewrite but she's going to fly.

So with that in mind let's continue the insanity that belongs to Joey, Kaiba, and Brownie-chan. First I must acknowledge the fact that BrowneyedShamer has recovered from dental surgery; she's so spirited it's impossible to keep that female on the ground. She's destined to fly and spread her multi-jeweled wings of glory and whenever possible I hope little bits of the insane joy she bring to my life I hope we can always share some of it with you, however this is a fictional characterization.

**Dedication:** I give thanks to BrowneyedShamer who inspired this story. Sakura aka L-sama no Miko my lifelong friend, she takes all that's bad and finds the good. May we continue to write and inspire . . . . . 'open your heart life happenings' This fan has brought me so much satisfaction it's a pleasure to write, 'peace'

A/N: Upcoming chapters will have inserts which are interesting facts, fiction, and/or suggestions? These inserts will be identified by these symbols ***STOP*** ***CONTINUE*** Test your knowledge and include your answers in pm's, emails, or reviews. Contribute your ideal because that's what this story is all about. Have fun and let's see who really knows the story.

OOOOOOO

**Chapter 13: **One year later . . . . Brownie-chan and Millie are enjoying the delights of sisterhood each discovering the lives they lived apart and planning a heartwarming future together. Joey, Kaiba, and the gang have returned to Japan and Kaiba still hasn't found a way to get into Joey's pants, but the reluctant blond has agreed to an engagement of sorts. The terms of endearment have led Kaiba to desperate acts of insanity, which cause Joey's acts of impulsive behavior to explode. The couple is returning from a make-up two week vacation in which Joey's gives Kaiba a second chance and he fails miserably. The gang waits to welcome the happy couple home . . . .

"Yugi if you don't stop this incessant pacing you're going to wear a hole in the carpet," Yami reached for the back of his lover's leather jacket as he passed by him for the hundred time, but missed. It was a game Yami developed on the spot which allowed his eyes to roam casually over Yugi's succulent body while waiting for the guest of honor to appear. Yugi is the protector of everything below his lover's belt and Yami needed a lot of protection at the moment.

Yugi stopped and faced the five thousand year old kinky perverted pharaoh, "It's not legal what you're thinking, aibou. I need you to wash out that brain and help. I'm nervous as hell. This isn't a good idea and I think we should just leave."

"He's got a point," Ryou added "let's leave a note; it's a surprise so nobody but us knows about it." Yugi's smiled for the first time all day, it was the best suggestion ever.

"Chill, kittens we aren't breaking in, Mokuba invited us over, it's his game. Beside I'm here, so don't worry."

"So where's Mokuba anyway," Yugi grumbled. "We could've asked Gramps." Flustered Yugi finally took refuge in Yami's lap. Yami kissed Yugi's cheek and continues to gently nip the delicate skin behind his ear.

"Yamiii . . . mmm," Yugi whispered, in his mind he felt a warm summer breeze caress his cheeks and neck, it was a reaction each time Yami's lips touched his skin.

Yugi tilted his chin upward which allowed his lover access to probe deeper, blood rush to his brain and he almost fainted.

"Ah . . ." Yami chuckled, "It's what I love best; your embarrassment is so delicious, aibou. Every time we touch it's like the first time and I love you even more."

Ryou smiled at the couple and caressed the necklace around his neck; with his free hand he pulled down his shirt which he used to cover his premature erection. "Damn it," he sighed,Ryou was miles away from his lover and lonely. It would take at least another year to transfer and continue his studies in Egypt, until then he'd continue to send Bakura pictures, just thinking about it made his heart flutter, "Shit."

The sound of footsteps and excited voices down the hall brought Yugi and Ryou back to the present. All the color had drained from Yugi's face; his fear of Kaiba had become a dreaded disease since he'd hitched up with Joey.

"Mokuba," Yugi breath in a sigh of relief, he watched with affection as Mokuba entered the room with a load of presents. Mokuba's dark eyes twinkled with mischief; he bowed deeply at Ryou and pointed his hand towards the hall.

Ryou followed Mokuba's hand movements and screamed as he covered his face. Slowly he peaked between his fingers, and the image of his lover along with the scent of jasmine caused his throat to constrict. This had to be a cruel joke.

"Sweet Blossom," Bakura whispered. With one hand he pealed Ryou's fingers from his eyes and kissed his brow, "Mmm so sweet.'' Next Bakura gently molded the other's body against the throbbing heat below his belt. Shamelessly Ryou parted his legs and arch forward; they rubbed their throbbing erections together.

"Kura,"

"Mmm . . . . ." kiss after kiss Ryou allowed Kura to ravish every inch of his face. Five minutes passed before the couple came up for air.

"Hey guys I'm just innocence middle school virgin**," **Mokuba called out.

"That's what you tell Kaiba," Yami winked at the black-haired beauty.

"Yami, you shouldn't talk like that, Kaiba might hear yeah," Yugi looked around for hidden microphones.

"Mokuba how did you do it? Bakura couldn't get his visa renewed; the embassy said he was a threat to national security," Ryou continued to glaze into the stormy eyes of his lover.

"Hey I'm a Kaiba, so don't ask . . ."

"How long can you stay," Ryou eyes watered.

"As long as it takes to steal your heart," Bakura whispered. "But for now it's time to party."

"Nii-sama isn't here yet, ran into a little problem at the airport, he's looking for a missing pup." Mokuba chuckled; Kaiba sent a text about one hour ago.

"Whatta' you mean Joey's missing," Yugi asked.

"Don't worry Kaiba's always running and Joey's always hiding," Yami picked up the conversation. "Remember the night after we found Brownie-chan's twin sister and to celebrate Millie arranged a big party. Kaiba had a fit because everybody wanted to dance with Joey so he spikes his punch. He drugged Joey and took him to his tent. I think he wanted to rape him but Millie caught money-bags in the act. Man that was so damn funny. Joey banned Kaiba from kissing for a week."

"Oh yeah, Millie rescued Joey and let him spend the night at her place with Brownie-chan. She fell in love with Joey and made it her duty to protect his virtue" Bakura finished the tale. Kaiba called them 'the demon twins from hell' he didn't stand a chance once they united. It was magical to everyone and a nightmare to the arrogant CEO."

"He wanted to bury us in the desert sands," Yugi laugh. "I don't think his attitude has changed much. I wish she was here."

"Kura, I miss Brownie-chan too," Ryou leaned against his lover's chest and just for a moment his mind drifted to the desert sands of Egypt one year ago. . . . . . .

FLASHBACK . . . . . Egypt

Ryou watched from a distance as Joey and Brownie-chan walked toward the only building in the desert town. Joey face would light up with merriment at something the other said. Sometimes he'd squeeze her hand or hug her tightly. Two lovers, soul mates, or friends it was hard to tell, but the bond was real. Suddenly a figure dashed out and stopped about three feet in front of the couple. It was a woman dressed in white with long dark hair and wire rimmed glasses, the opposite but the same as Brownie-chan. Joey gently pushed his nurse forward and the two women touched. Tears rolled down Joey's eyes, enough to fill a river.

Bakura and the band of travelers surrounded the happy sisters each adding to the river of tears created by Joey. Kaiba stood on the fringes of the group with his hands crossed over his muscled chest relieved that he could finally get back to the project of seducing Joey. Just thinking about the boy's silky golden hair, naturally tan complexion that glowed at night, and the way Joey's bottom lip quivered when the topic of sex popped up. Kaiba's engines were fired up, he held a one way ticket to Joey's heart, no passengers allowed.

'_Damn those losers, always touching his pet_,' Kaiba mumbled. Unable to control his emotions Kaiba broke up the reunion and received a sharp lashing from Joey, which ended with the CEO spending the night alone in his hotel room miles away from the isolated village.

Oooooooo

"Earth calling Ryou," Bakura yelled, next he pinched Ryou sharply on his cheek.

"Ouch,"

"I've come all the way from Egypt and you're thinking about another _prick_."

"I was dreaming about Brownie-chan, butt sucker," Ryou answered after rubbing his cheek.

"You like it," Bakura smirked. "Take this . . ." Bakura handed Yami a small package. Brownie-chan and Millie sent videos of the new research center under construction. It would be completed by fall and dedicated to Professor Charles Oxford, their father. Yami handed the micro player to Ryou and Yugi and eased into the love seat to watch. The video showed the women dancing together in front of a group of small children. It was an ancient Egyptian ritual that the priestess preformed to honor the old gods. Millie headed a team of volunteers that believed in preserving traditions and studying artifacts.

Kaiba at Joey's insistent funded the entire project. Kaiba had his own private agenda which involved the torture of Pegasus and the acquisition of all the treasures hidden in the inner chambers of the god 'Ra.' Only Yami knew of this secret chamber, but the contents were buried so deep in his memories that to unlock it could mean death or worst. He could lose his present life with Yugi forever.

***STOP***

WHAT IS THE ORINGAL TITLE OF THIS STORY?

A. Oral Surgery, One Pup's Nightmare

B. The Jell-O and Pudding Monster/Oral Surgery

C. Joey's Desires Bed, Bath, and Kaiba.

***CONTINUE***

"Hey Mokuba, it's not like I'm a fan of your brother but It's getting late," Yami inquired while he continued to play with Yugi's ear.

"What if he's finally taken Joey and did the 'not till you marry thing,' Ryou always a bit shy directed his question to Mokuba.

"Sex . . . . S . . . E . . . X" Yami rolled over and fell to the floor, he brought Yugi with him. Before the others could join in the fun the front door burst open and a bright red suitcase flew pass Yami's head, followed by the distinctive voice of Joey.

"Yo' what's up . . . .? Gotta go . . . ." Joey tossed another suitcase under the staircase and didn't stop running until he hit the third floor which belongs to Kaiba. Instead of entering the dragon's lair, Joey vaulted over the balcony grabs the second suitcase and hid behind a life size statue of the Blue- eyes White Dragon. He placed two fingers on his bottom lip and tightly closed his eyes. Silently Joey counted to ten and waited for the hurricane to storm the mansion leaving nothing standing.

"JOEY . . . get your narrow ass back here," Kaiba follow his puppy's scent and took the stairs four at a time. He burst into his chambers and systematically started to rip it apart as if Joey would be so transparent. Out of control in mind and body Kaiba open every closet and checked the contents of every drawer.

Meanwhile . . .

Downstairs Joey rested his head on the dragon statue, drowning in Kaiba's scent. He loved the arrogant jerk, like forever and forever, but Kaiba took perverse pride in finding ways to piss him off. "Crap" Tears drizzled down his cheek.

"Joey, when he finds out we let you go, he'll start taking body parts," Ryou pleaded Joey to rethink his course of actions which included whether they lived or died a slow and painful death. Later to be tossed in unmarked graves. Only Kaiba would know that zombies walked the earth disguised as Yugi's gang.

"Sorry guys, but I don't have to take no shit from a selfish, controlling, perverted, jackass." Joey paused and tried to smile between the pain and sadness plastered across his brow; even a blind man could tell he was hurting.

"Tell him to go and stick it . . . . It's over . . . ." The blond gave the guys '_thumbs up'_ and he quietly tip-toed out of the front door, only Mokuba recognized the purr of his custom-made _red-eyes dragon_ motorcycle.

"I think the party is over," Yugi averted his eyes towards the third floor. Fan-girls at a Dead-Note convention couldn't have been louder; hurricane Kaiba had lost it. He didn't open the doors on the floor he kicked them down. Like major repairs… Over and over Joey's name resounded throughout the house. Kaiba followed his would be lover's scent which ended midair above the group of '_friendship groupies_,' he'd make them all pay.

'Shit on a muffin,' Yugi thought about Brownie-chan, she was the only one who could control Kaiba's rages and calm Joey's spirit, but the nurse was in Egypt.

Kaiba, the hurricane, aka Kani whirled pass the group, paused at the Blue-eyes White Dragon stature and continued down the hall to the kitchen. He trashed the newly decorated dining hall, game room, and Joey's private gym. Joey's scent was everywhere, but he was not to be found.

"Mokuba you gotta do something, he's insane!" Ryou shivered and pissed his pants.

'Kani' singled out Ryou with a death stare. "You . . . . Where's the mutt?" Ryou bit his lip and Bakura smirked; he enjoyed the smell of blood.

Immediately Kaiba turned to Yugi, "Yugi stop masturbating on Yami's hand, you wanta keep that second rate game shop? TELL ME WHERE JOEY WENT!"

"KAIBA . . . . Yugi's off limits,"

"Ahh . . . . Look at the big bad genius, he's so cute, I haven't had this much fun since I hung the high school principals panties upside down inside the boy's locker room" Bakura howled. "Oh where, oh where has my doggie gone . . . Oh where, oh where can he be?"

"Die . . . . Son of a . . . ."

"Nii-sama . . . He's not here!"

"What?"

Mokuba locked eyes with his brother. It was clear Seto's control meter was off the chart.

"Why did he leave?" Mokuba asked.

"How am I supposed to know what a mutt thinks?"

"Nii-sama you didn't say that?"

"I always say what I think, because it's the best solution, including scheduling our wedding date."

"Wedding date, Joey never said anything about getting married," Mokuba questioned.

"Well, he hacked into my laptop, and found out the plans I've been making for our future together, which of course includes wedding, anniversaries', and he can stay at home, find a hobby; I'll work.." Kaiba smirked at his ingenious plans. "I've got a business to run."

Mokuba carefully approached his big brother, aka mister flunked the class on relationships. "You've only been engaged for a few months, bro' what's the rush."

"Joey needs discipline," Kaiba smirked.

"Idiot, no wonder he left,"Bakura murmured in Ryou's ear.

"While you were remodeling the house the blond beauty took off on that sexy new bike . . . you provided his getaway car." Yami enjoyed taunting the _idiot of love_.

Kaiba opened his laptop and swiftly logged in to a tracking device; it felt great to be in control again. His fingers danced a rumba over the keyboard.

"Nii-sama, you're having Joey tracked on his own bike, how could you."

"What the hell," Kaiba stormed out of the room. It appeared the only thing he was tracking happen to be the suitcase at the bottom of the staircase. Joey strikes again.

Bakura howled with laughter. Mokuba tried to text his friend, Yugi sneaked out the back door with Yami, Ryou did the only sensible thing; he called Joey's friend and nurse.

Meanwhile on the other side of Kaiba's vast property . . .

Joey stuffed his face with popcorn and skittles while he watched his favorite anime. He'd taken refuge in a guest house, which Kaiba never used, because guests were not welcome on his property. Almost two hours passed and his cell phone continued to ring. He knew it was just a matter of time before Mokuba figured out where he'd gone and Kaiba would be on his ass. Down to his last pack of skittles Joey packed a light bag and prepared to leave on a skittles run. However it was a special text tone that stopped him cold.

'_So you left the jerk, luv of ur life . . . though he was forever..stop cryin . . luv, Brownie-chan'_

'_I miss you. . not cryin…' sniffs #1_

'_Yeah, and I don't have a sister, like hell, you love him, so do I have to come out there and kick his ass , luv,Brownie-chan'_

Joey refused to text back; he was so confused and frustrated. So he quietly slipped the phone inside his pocket, maybe all his troubles would just disappear.

"Ringgggggggggg . . . ."

Depressed he stared at his pocket, knowing she wouldn't stop until he answered. So he did and waited to hear that comforting voice he couldn't say no to.

"You've never alone, and there's not a problem we can't fix, just talk to me baby,"

"I can't get it up," he whispered.

"Huh,"

"I CAN'T GET IT UP!"

"You mean . . . . That can't get it up thing?"

"YES!"

Joey couldn't bare the silence so he hung up the phone and cried until he fell asleep.

00000000000

Test your knowledge . . . . . .

***Stop*** I'm looking for a shared treasure that belongs to Brownie-chan and her sister Millie. Sort of like the puzzle, rings, ect. A connection like Yugi/Yami, an item to bind Brownie-chan and Millie Remember you write the story. . .

***Stop*** what's the name of Joey's stuffed animal?

A. Snuggle Bunny

B. Rainbow

C. Dew Drop

A/N: I hope you enjoy the continuation of this tale and the contest that will follow, just look for the signs and have fun.


End file.
